Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half Shell
by electronic456
Summary: New York is a city of economic prosperity but it is also the heart of crime. Every day and night crooks would go about robbing and murdering people for their own benefit. The authorities are useless at this time and four mutant turtles enter this world and become the cities mysterious heroes hiding in the shadows.
1. Going Up The Surface

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell**

New York City is a place bustling with business and prosperity, but it is also the place where crime gets out of hand because of this. The police and detectives just cannot deal with the number of crimes that are growing out of hand, everyday something would just get stolen with a flash of light and the victims barely know who stole them. The streets and alleyways at night are all good preying spots for the crooks to do their dirty work and worse the crime rate gets pulled up by the number of murders that often lead the authorities exhausted. The local Channel 6 news reports do not accurately tell what has happens with most of their cases because the crimes were all organised intelligently by a man going by the title 'The Shredder'.

The Shredder is now the eyes of the city and the ears as well, his people often referred to as Foot Clan members stalk the streets and help benefit him for all the work that needs to be carried out. The governments do not have a good solution in bringing him to justice and calling in the army would be an act of violation since no one actually sees them like real terrorists determined to rule over them. The dangerous city itself is a boundary to the safer haven of the sewers, mostly for rats anyway. Inside the sewers lies a small little house in which the man Hamoto Yoshi lives in. Yoshi himself is man who believes has lost all his humanity and is now a brown rat like the animals that live around him, Yoshi doesn't refer himself by name anymore instead he adopts the alias 'Splinter'.

Splinter remembers the times when he was a happy man with a good life ahead of him that is until his friend; Oroku Saki had destroyed what he loved the most and stripped away most of his fortunes. He remains sad over the fact his family was lost; however within the sewers he has found a family that gives him hope to keep his old spirit strong. It is his four sons that are living with him, his sons are humanoid animals like him but they are reptile in appearance, they are in fact turtles that he found a long time ago in the sewers who are now all grown up to being teenagers.

Splinter loved his sons the way he would have loved his family if he spent more time with them. He even gave his sons names that normal people would rarely give these days; he named them after famous Renaissance artists. "The one who is brave and most disciplined will be called Leonardo." Named after Leonardo Da Vinci whom Splinter calls as a man who clearly has a lot in mind, "The one with the strongest and creative mind should be called Donatello." Who Splinter appreciated the most out of all his favourite Renaissance artists. "The one who is quick-tempered and hard-working can be called Raphael." After the man who Splinter considers to have changed the worlds view in painting and finally his youngest son Michelangelo who is known for his sense of always having fun and always helping to give out a positive attitude for everyone.

The four turtles have been raised under Splinter's ninjitsu teachings and the reason for being taught these skills is matter of helping the turtles develop resilience. Because of their different personalities, the turtle brothers usually have different opinions over the casual teen boy stuff like comics, video games, television shows, movies or otherwise entertainment in general. Each turtle shares a room Splinter had created specifically for them with each room containing all the interests the turtles would collect from the junkyard, the only place above the sewers where the turtles are allowed to go to due to the lack of human beings being there aside from workers.

"Guys, wouldn't you think dad would be able to let us out into the world above us? I mean I already feel as if we've learnt basically everything to let ourselves be safe." Raphael asked his younger brothers. "Raph, as much as I wish I could see the human world. I think Splinter is still reluctant to let us out. You know, because people freak out when they see mutant freaks and the fact there's this evil guy named Shredder out there?" Donatello replied while munching on algae scraps. "Yeah, doubt it. Oh man, maybe there could be more Little Samurai comic book issues out there that I couldn't pick up…." Michelangelo said with his two green palms over his head. "Oh guys, why can't you follow your dreams? Besides we don't even have any idea what this Shredder guy looks like…. Father is probably just trying to scare us." Raphael said with a frustrated voice.

Meanwhile, Splinter and Leonardo were going over the rules of being a responsible brother. "Um…Father, I think we went over this too many times. Can I please take a break?" asked Leo. Suddenly a sharp hit from Splinter's treasured paper fan forced Leo to rub his head. "I want you to remember the words I keep telling you. The oldest must act as a good leader to his or her siblings. Something you have not yet developed." Splinter told him. "OK, I regret letting Mikey do pranks on you. I swear I'm just too young to understand anything?" begged Leo who looked up at Splinter with puppy eyes. "Hmph. Then I suggest you go do some reflection on your behaviour now, Leonardo." Splinter said while heading back to his room. "Alrighty, time for me to check on the others." Said Leo getting himself off the ground and into the living room where the rest of his brothers were discussing about going into the human world.

"Hey, what's going on here?" questioned Leo entering the living room. "Raph has gone mad. He wants to go out into the city." Michelangelo said in a crazed voice with his palms still on his head. "Yeah, he's acting beyond his usual character it seems…." Donatello said also. "Leo…. Would you agree with me? Do you like taking challenges in your life?" asked Raph looking around at his other brothers. Leo rolled his eyes, "Uh…..Depends, Raph. Going into the city is a challenge that is restricted by Splinter." Raph was starting to get frustrated "Aw, you guys are cowards. Even if I was in trouble, I've got enough teachings to defend myself….." "OK, OK….. Let's settle this. No one likes to see Raph angry alright? Remember the time when he broke our dining table?" asked Donatello who had his tooth gap shown as he was speaking.

The turtles remained silent and blinked at Donnie. "OK, you see Imma go set up a plan for Raph to be to do his challenge. Raph, stay calm and let me devise a plan for you tomorrow morning, in that case, good night guys." Donnie soon stood up from the couch and went into his room and shutting the wooden door with a _Mystery Men_ movie poster pasted on it. "Wow….Really? Already gone to bed time?" Mikey said in disbelief. "In that case, nighty night dudes." Mikey got off his couch and walked to his room. "You need to rest now, Raph. Loosen up." Leo quickly gave Raph a shake on the shoulder before departing into his room. "Well….I hope Donnie is working on his master plan right now." Said Raph.

The next morning, Raph woke up in hope Donnie did in fact come up with a good plan. "Ah…Feels nice to stretch my muscles…." And went into the living room where all the turtle's meals were always held at. "Morning Raph." Said Donatello walking in followed by Mikey and Leo. "So…." Raph was about to begin when suddenly Donnie cut in, "Yes, yes. I know you want to know. In fact guess how much effort I've put in for your sake? I barely got any sleep last time." Donnie then pointed at the black circles around his eyes. "Oh…. Good to know you've been up to your usual self last night." Replied Raph. "Alright, last night I've just sewed a nice suit for you to conceal yourself from the humans with my sewing machine and I've even made a walkie talkie for you so we know whether you're safe or not. It's that simple." Smiled Donnie with glee. "Really?" Raph said pretending to be in disbelief. "Oh I can't wait…"

**Part 2**

"You got to be kidding me…..Really? That dorky trench coat is what you created for me?" Raph was now building up his temper at the sight of a weird costume. "Cool yourself, you have to wear it in order to make a judgement…." Said Donnie. As soon as Raph put on the black bowler hat detectives would wear and the faded trench coat plus the sunglasses and scarf around his head, he went to check himself at his own mirror in his room until Mikey spotted him and made a comment, "Ha, nice suit, Raph. Not going to lie, but your shorts really does blend in with the costume Donnie made. You ready for a cool nickname?" "No, Mikey. I'm about to get ready and I DON'T need your silly nicknames….." growled Raph. "Holy cow….I didn't mean to anger you…. Just wanted to give you name." said Mikey holding his hands up in defence. "Looking sharp, Raph. But when you're in disguise, shouldn't you take off your bandana?" asked Leo who joined in the conversation.

"Hey, the bandana is still cool regardless…." Raph admitted despite knowing it feels stupid to wear it in public. "Wait Raph! You forgot your walkie talkie! And here's some money for you….." Donnie came rushing in with a custom scrap built walkie talkie and a green American dollar note. "What's the paper for?" wondered Raph. "Shhh…..It's Splinters'… I snuck out one note, just one….. "Answered Donnie. "Buy us something, dude! "Cried out Mikey before Leo grabbed hold of Mikey's mouth. "You'll catch Splinter's attention…." Leo warned. "By the way, I just need to grab my sais and check myself in the mirror. And then….Adventure Time!" Raph soon became enthusiastic and the enthusiasm soon drowned all his anger.

"Shhh…." Leo said again, Raph then leaves for his room ready to step up to his challenge. An hour later, Raph came out of his room and made a negative comment on his dress code. "I look like a dork alright. But I'm heading out to the city anyway….." Raph sighed and exited the lair with his brothers staring at him as he left. The only place where the turtles are allowed to go above the surface is the junkyard and it is safest spot for Raph to start. Raph positioned his red bandana and arm band properly before climbing the ladder towards the surface, the air was fresh outside despite a bit of smog present and Raph especially digged the urban environment around him as looks to the junkyard on his right and a tall building to his left. "Amazing." Raph thought to himself, "Can't wait to see the rest of the city." Walking in his trench coat through the alleyway, Raph began walking towards the central business district of New York.

The city began more amazing ranging from small apartment blocks to the shiny lights of New York where all sorts of advertising took place. Human culture kicked in to Raphael's mind and clutching his disguise tightly, Raph made a bit of a dash. Just as he predicted, people were looking at Raph in an odd way mainly because of his looks, this made Raph a little nervous but nevertheless he remained strong. Suddenly, a section of the city attracted him and it smelled rather delicious, Raph was eager to know what was going on there and to his amazement, he saw a nice line of restaurants tempting him to try out the foods he rarely gets to taste. "Awesome…." Commented Raphael as he made his way through the crowd, despite the delicious aroma from each restaurant the one restaurant that catches his attention was the pizza one called 'Gustav's Pizza' which was followed by the label 'Pure Italian essence' underneath it.

Raphael had no idea how popular this restaurant was and was tempted to see what's going on. He pushed the door open and was greeted by pop music that made for its background. He saw that everyone was enjoying yellow circular things with different toppings and couldn't resist touching one of them. "Hey! Get your own at the counter, shady guy." an angry man shouted as he drew his pizza box back. "Sorry!" apologized Raph as he walked away while having his hands in the air, the man looked at him for a while before going back to scoff his pizza. Raph learnt to wait in line for the counter and as soon as he came to the counter, a red haired teenage girl with a cap of the business asked him for his order, "Uh…..Can I have the one with the red circles on top?" replied Raph. The people behind him laughed but Raph quickly shot a sharp glare at them even with his sunglasses on.

"Pepperoni? OK then…. $20 thank you….." said the red haired girl. Raph was confused what she meant, "Sorry?" questioned Raph. "$20….. Do you have a note?" said the girl once more who became a little annoyed. "Oh right!" said Raph face palming him and drew out the green note Donnie had given him when suddenly Mikey's voice suddenly appeared out of the walkie talkie. "Hey Raph!" Mikey's voice cried; the voice gave Raph a bit of a startle. "Argh! What do you want, Mikey?" exclaimed Raph. "Don't forget to buy a gift for usssss….." replied Mikey in his creepy voice. "Yeah, shut up alright! Just wait and stop worrying, ok?" yelled Raph. "Um, sir, your money." Asked the girl at the counter.

"Oh yes, sorry about that…." Said an embarrassed Raphael passing on the green note to her. "Raph, how you doing?" came in Donnie's voice from the walkie talkie on his belt. "Fine, Donnie. It ain't that dangerous unless I take off the disguise….." Then Raph realized what he had just said when the girl and the rest of the crowd looked awkwardly at him wondering what he meant. "One pepperoni order." The girl said towards the microphone on the counter, suddenly the crowd behind Raphael began to panic as ten mean looking men entered the restaurant and started pushing every customer and employee out of the way.

One of the employees walked up to the leader with a purple dragon tattoo on his arm and said "Excuse me, but could you just be…." Before getting punched in the jaw severely. "Were you gonna say 'polite', we just want our dinner…." Growled the large blonde man. The customers soon quickly backed out of the store to avoid trouble while the rest of the employees backed away into the staff room leaving the girl alone terrified at the counter. "I am the almighty Hun and I should get what I want quickly…..." the man said. "Out of the way…." He said pushing Raphael. "What the…" said a confused Raph. "Excuse me, mam. My boss needs some money and we need our dinner…." Hun growled with a knife directed at the girl's chin.

The girl was speechless and without thought she dug her hands into the counter to get some cash out. "It may be unfair, but I need everything from that counter NOW!" said Hun banging the reception. Suddenly Raphael slowly drew out his sais and leaped towards Hun giving him a kick on the back, Hun's men soon drew out their weapons ranging from baseball bats, chains and knives, they charged towards Raphael like barbarians but Raph fought back with style knocking out at least two of the men. Hun got back on his feet and growled at Raphael, without thought he drew out his own knife and attacked.

Raphael efficiently knocked out almost of the men with his skills and even slammed one of their faces onto a dining table. It was total chaos as walls were broke with pictures of the owner falling to the floor and then a light came smashing down, Hun approached Raphael furiously and quickly grabbed him by the throat with one hand before he had any chance to dodge. "Don't you dare touch me like that again, trench coat man….." as he began delivering a stab with his knife onto Raph. The girl was in shock but decided to be brave enough to help the mysterious trench coat man, so she grabbed the counter and flung it onto Hun's back. Raph got back up and kicked the last remaining men who were about to finish him and then went to assist the girl in taking down Hun. He leaped onto the man's back and began punching his head several times before pinning him down with a headlock.

"Raph, what is going on?" asked Donnie from the walkie talkie. "A bit of a fight, no big deal." Replied Raph. "No big deal? You aren't supposed to hurt humans!" shouted Donnie. "Yeah, but the one I hurtled was going to hurt another human being….." said Raph who was struggling with his headlock. "Still…..It's none of your business!" yelled Donnie. The girl who worked at the counter gave Hun a kick in the face to make sure he was unconscious and then looked at Raph in a funny way because of his human being comment. "Thanks, a lot…." She said to Raph.

Suddenly out of the staff room door came out a short man with a nicely trimmed moustache and somewhat greasy white dress. "April! What were you thinking? When you are in a lockdown, you go to safety just like the others!" the short man said to the girl. "I'm sorry, I was slow….." said April with a groan. The short man walked up to Raphael, "As for you. I think you deserve the pizza you ordered and we'll make those crooks pay for property damage. Don't worry, our chefs usually never got into trouble with these horrible people." "Ah, sweet…." Raphael said with glee. A bell suddenly rang, "There's your order….. And once again thanks for keeping all the cash safe." The boss of the restaurant said.

A nice looking pizza box with the picture of the boss with a chef hat was delivered to Raphael in time by a skinny chef before he walked back into the kitchen ignoring the damage caused by the crooks. Raphael grabbed it and started to walk away with a promise to bring back a present to his brothers without saying a 'thank you.' "Wait…." Called back April. "What?" asked Raphael with a questioning look beneath his scarf and glasses. "What's your name?" April asked who wanted to know the mysterious hero who saved her. "Raph…Raphael. That's who I am." He replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. A City Of Crime

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell (Part 2)**

All of the turtle brothers were waiting for Raph to return safely to the sewer. Leo was concentrating hard on working on his katana skills, while Mikey was enjoying a good time reading a comic issue of the _Little Samurai_ series. Donnie on the other hand was always stuck inside his room fixing a computer and reimaging it while having the walkie talkie close by to him. "Hey Donnie, I'm coming home soon." Raph said through the walkie talkie. "OK, Raph," replied Donnie," Hey guys, Raph is coming home soon." "He better come home with a present." Mikey yelled back.

All of a sudden, Raph barged back into the lair still wearing his disguise along with the pizza box. "Hello!" he said. Mikey instantly rushed up to Raph curious to know what's in the box but Raph quickly stopped him from grabbing the box with his green three-fingered hand. "Uh, uh, Mikey…." Raph said. "What exactly is that, Raph?" Questioned Leo, "It's called pizza. It's a delicious circle of red circles and yellow topping. Humans love it." Raph replied with enthusiasm. "Did you come in contact with humans to get this?" asked Leo. "Um yeah…." But before Raph could finish, Leo exclaimed his words out first, "Raph! Splinter told us to never go near humans. What if a human led a mob of itself to our home and starting trashing everything?" "Relax, Leo. I was wearing my stupid coat Donnie made, remember? No one is going to find out that I was a mutant turtle." Raph said trying to calm his older brother down. "Anyway, check out what I've got inside."

Mikey's eyes became wider; he sniffed the delicious smell that was coming out of the box and licked his lips. Leo himself was eager to forget about his overreaction and wanted to try out the food Raph brought in while Donnie came rushing out of his room to check out on the pizza too. "Is it safe?" wondered Donnie, "Well, it certainly won't bite. Will it? Let me try it first" said Mikey and with one greedy hand Mikey grabbed a perfect slice and gobbled it. The taste was too delicious and in an attempt to get some more, Mikey pretended it was disgusting and said the others will not like it. "Don't tell me you're trying to keep it all to yourself." Glared Leo, "Hey back off, I want to eat too." Said Raph shoving both Leo and Mikey away. "Oh Raph, don't be selfish. Give me some." Said Donnie and soon the turtles began fighting over slice after slice.

Meanwhile above the surface in the shadiest part of New York lies what seems to be an abandoned apartment with graffiti sprayed over the walls regarding something called 'The Foot Clan' and which is the domain of the feared Shredder, the martial arts crime master of New York. Every day he would earn his income by crooks that run around the city in return for their promised rewards, the people of New York would tremble in fear giving money to the Shredder to fund his Foot Clan organisation, now he was furious to learn that one of his right hand commands, Hun has been thrown into prison. His second-in-command swordsman, Tatsu brought in the news after hearing reports from Channel 6 that the man who calls himself Hun has been captured by authorities.

"How did it happen?" asked Shredder in his cold voice. "It was a mysterious man who fought off the Purple Dragons and knocked him unconscious…" reported Tatsu walking alongside him in a dark hallway. "We cannot afford to lose a precious subordinate of ours. No matter how many times he w fails us, Hun is still a vital member to the Foot Clan." Replied Shredder. "Do not grieve, master. I'll lead a team to break our friend out of ours out." Bowed the bald swordsman and departed from the Shredder's company. "Do not forget to ask Hun questions." The Shredder called back.

In another part of New York, April was getting back from work after the whole incident. It was 8:00pm late at night and the chance of getting robbed was likely. April was used to the whole dark atmosphere and meeting a thug wouldn't intimidate her that much. April was a college student who works at 'Gustav's Pizza' during the evening to earn some income for both her tuitions and whatever she wants. Walking up her apartment block to the 7th floor which is the half-way point of the building she lives in, she was exhausted after that shift and tried to forget what happened. "Stupid elevator…" She cursed as she tried to catch her breath. The elevator is still undergoing maintenance after some faulty power lines were discovered. April also was left with some curiosity on who the mysterious trench-coating figure was who rescued her.

She knocked on door number 4 of floor 7 and was greeted by her father, Kirby, a bald man with a reddish beard and hints of reddish hair on his head. "Late again, dear? What happened now?" he asked. "Just the boss….." April complained. "Why?" asked her father again letting her sit down on the sofa, "You probably didn't perform your duty well." "Actually a gang of crooks tried to mug me." April said. "April, then I think you should quit the job now. I don't want to lose….." but Kirby's words were cut out, "I have control over myself, dad!" blurted out April, "Even if I quit, it wouldn't reduce the risk… Even this place could bring out the worst….." "Come on dear, we've got some of the nicest people here living in the same building. Even if the worst could possibly happen, I would do anything to get you out of trouble." Said Kirby. "Anything…..Look I'll just go into my room and clean my mind." April got off the couch and walked to a small room and slammed the door shut.

**Part 2**

Back in the sewers, the turtles were under Splinter's guidance of practicing the 'Shadow Walk', a technique ninjas' use when out in the dark. "If you ever step outside again, then stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you or hear you." Said Splinter watching his sons learn to navigate through dark areas. "The less light there is, the more your enemy would not see you." Said Splinter again, "But, father….. How do you expect us to see?" questioned Donnie. "First address me by the word 'sensei', secondly use your senses. Use the senses you have that humans don't." answered Splinter. "Senses? Does he mean by eyes, nose or mouth?" asked Mikey sticking out his tongue. Leo suddenly slapped him on the head, "I think he meant eyes, alright? And please keep that tongue of yours in your mouth. You nearly spilt saliva on the floor." Said Leo.

"Sensei, why can't we just use clothes to disguise ourselves? People never suspected I was a turtle when I went outside." Raph said. Then there was silence by both the turtles and Splinter, Splinter curiously asked in a quiet voice, "Who told you to go into the city? Who?" "Uh….. Donnie." He replied pointed a finger at him. "What me? It was your idea, Raph. I just helped make you a coat and walkie talkie." Donnie said in an overacted voice. "And don't forget Mikey wanted something and we used some cash." Raph growled back in defence. "Then I'll have to discipline all of you for being irresponsible." Replied Splinter, "I'm in trouble too?" questioned a puzzled Leo. "You were supposed to look after your brothers instead you let them risk themselves." Explained Splinter.

"Sensei, you have to let us follow our dreams. Explore what's beyond…." Donnie said trying to persuade his father. "I know I once said that you would pursue your dreams. But I need to make sure that in order to do so you must prove to me that you are capable." said Splinter. "So we need to improvise our training to make sure we're ready, right?" asked Leo. "Then are you ready to put some effort in the 'Shadow Walk' technique?" replied Splinter stroking the Confucian like beard on him. "Yes sensei. Alright, no more fooling around. It's time to get things right. Mikey, are you listening?" instructed Leo. But Mikey was already bored to death with listening and was creating some zeds. "MIKEY!" yelled out Leo which alarmed the younger turtle. "Huh? What?" answered a confused and tired Michelangelo, "We're going through that technique again….." grumbled Raph. "Oh….." Mikey then dozed off into sleep until Leo gave him a slap on the face again. "Did you just slap me?" asked Mikey staring back at Leo in a suspicious looking way. "We're serious. We need to learn the 'Shadow Walk' technique." Leo said.

It was 9:30 pm at Rikers Island and the security guards were on high parole in securing the imprisonment of Hun and a couple of Purple Dragon gang members. When suddenly a ninja shuriken hit a guard right in the chest followed by the silent shadow which knocked out the man looking after the security door and opened up the gate for at least 20 men( though women could be present too) dressed in black which completely conceal their identity. Led by Tatsu, who was wearing a hood over his bald head they went straight in with weapons drawn ranging from katanas, bo staffs with pointy edges and knives. Tatsu himself carries around his traditional daito sword; he was the only one to carry the weapon and he wants the sword to feel special and connected to his ancestors.

Tatsu shouted something in Japanese and the Foot ninjas began shuffling bringing in high security alarm all over the prison ground. Dogs were barking and security guards had their guns drawn ready to attack the intruders. Tatsu himself was obviously a skilled fighter and he knew how the security guards were going to shoot, the Foot ninjas on the other hand are too smart for the guards and rifles were rendered useless as ranged weapons, dogs started wailing. Finally a Foot ninja reached the main office and raised the alarm which opened up the gates for many crooks who shout with joy over their freedom. The authorities in New York are flawed because of their mishandling of dealing with the Foot Clan and there was no money to fund better prisons for themselves. Likewise sending in an army would not be an ideal way for the public to view the handling of criminals.

Hun stepped out of his cell joined by some of his men and women to meet Tatsu. "I owe you my thanks." Bowed down Hun. "No, the pleasure is mine." Tatsu smiled, "Now I want answers on how you got captured and we'll hunt down those who've humiliated us." Meanwhile the turtles finished their training in mastering the 'Shadow Walk', "You've know earned the right to enter the world above you with limitations." Said Splinter. "Like?" questioned Raph, "I would set the time limit for you to be in that world. You have about an hour to be there and come back." Explained Splinter. "Ah thanks, sensei. You're the best." Acknowledged Mikey who was really appreciating the fact Splinter can keep promises. "Stay safe out there, my sons." Instructed Splinter.

"Come on. It's ninja time." Said Raph rushing off. "I'll stock up the necessities." Said Donnie rushing off too. "Well time to gear up." Leo said to himself and walked off with Mikey catching up. "Idiots." Splinter said when he was alone shaking his head. The time had just gone up to 10:30pm and within April's apartment, Kirby told his daughter to sleep, April yawned and turned off her study lamp before slipping into bed with the actual lights off. The sound was quiet much too quiet for April to hear her father snore, then she heard footsteps beneath her then the sound of horrified screaming.

April woke up with fright and panicked, and then she heard her house door open with the words, "Where is April O'Neil?" and then she heard her father talking back before the sudden knocking down of her door was greeted by two mean looking men, one of them she knew. "I found you… Ms O' Neil….. I'm here to make you pay for what you did because no one has ever fought back at Hun!" yelled the blonde man with the dragon tattoo on his right arm. In that instant she found herself struggling and screaming for help. "April!" yelled her father as he was getting beaten but the sound of her father calling ceased when she was injected with a sleeping drug.

The turtles were getting ready with their signature headbands tied up and weapons ready. Donnie had the gear he decided to take; smoke bombs, grappling hooks and a GPS device that would easily lead them back home. They climbed out of the sewers following the order: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and finally Michelangelo. "Man, the air is different from what I remembered. It smells more." Mikey commented. "Yeah, it's called air pollution. Something humans contributed to." Donnie answered, "Alright, how about we start climbing the buildings." Eventually Donnie handed grappling guns he made to each of his brothers and one by one they got up to the top of the building swiftly until they found out Mikey was having trouble operating his own gun.

"Pull the trigger onto some ledge and keep jumping." Donnie yelled back. "Um, ok….." and Mikey pointed his grappling hook carefully and shot. He screamed as he was pulled up and after jumping floor by floor he landed flat on his shell. "Um yeah….Good job, Mikey." Raphael commented. "Let's go guys…." Said Leo drawing out his katanas. "Hey, why are you drawing your weapons out?" asked Donnie who was confused "Doesn't seem surprising to me. In case we get ambushed….." Raph went and took out his sais. "Oh yeah, can't wait to use my nunchakus. COWABUNGA!" Mikey yelled out and soon there was awkward silence. "What was that?" asked Raph who thought it was definitely awkward. "Just my battle cry….." said Mikey proudly. "Right….Make a better one next time." Raph commented back. "How about…..BOOYAKASHA!?" suggested Mikey. "Guys, come on let's not waste time like that." Said Leo rolling his eyes and leapt from one building to another.

The turtles followed after Leo and with his senses they detected something wrong going on. "Do you hear that guys? I think I hear something….." Leo said. "Yeah, I'm curious….." Donnie agreed. "Sounds like trouble." Raph added in. "Let's go guys. Ninja Turtles to the rescue!" Mikey excitedly put in. "Stay silent then… Let's move." Leo said to Mikey. So, the turtles began their move to the location where they hear violence going on. Donnie was the first to notice what is happening and a mix of emotions starting swelling in his heart, he saw a girl with red hair who looks beautiful within his sight and also had a feeling of hate kick into him when he saw a bunch of people who seems to be in trouble with a bunch of people.

"We're going to teach you a lesson, Ms O'Neil. We are the only witnesses and you've nothing to defend yourself with. First comes the money then I promise we won't hurt you." Said Hun, who was leading the group. Tatsu was also among the group watching carefully on how Hun is dealing with his victim, there were men who were smiling wickedly and women who smiled with pleasure. Donnie felt an urge to rescue the girl even if it meant not logically thinking and with one jump he landed on ground and gave Hun a whack on the head with his staff. The rest of the gang became angry and drew out weapons both sharp and deadly. April had fainted at the sight of a mutant turtle as she was already under so much danger.

Mikey and his brothers soon joined in the fight and together they were cornered by mobsters and thugs. Donnie was on one side guarding the unconscious April and was facing Tatsu who had his sword out. Hun recognized the sais Raph had and assumed he was the mysterious trench coat figure, "So it was filthy mutant turtle that had me beaten….." he growled. "Yep and looks like you're causing trouble again." Replied Raph. "You don't know this girl and what does she have to do with you?!" yelled Hun back. "It's just wrong to hurt a civilian, that's all." said Raph. "Wipe the reptiles out!" commanded Hun, who now acted like a pure tyrant. The mobsters attacked all at once and Leo gave orders to strike back. "Hey, let's beat them up nunchaku style!" said Mikey enthusiastically as he started swinging his weapons around while trying to be careful not to hit his brothers. "Mikey, attack properly!" yelled Leo.

Meanwhile Donnie and Tatsu were facing each other in a fierce and almost isolated competition in who shall stand. "I must say that staff of yours is a good weapon. And you seem to be a good fighter." Tatsu commented. "Let's tango, bald moustache man." Replied Donnie who made the first move to strike against Tatsu, but Tatsu deflected with his sword. "You dare insult me like that…. I'm the second in command for the Shredder. And to insult me is to have to kill you." Snapped Tatsu who was struggling to push back Donnie. "The Shredder?" Donnie said to himself, it was the man Splinter always talked about during story-telling when they were children during their bedtime. "The man with a great vision but a misunderstood view by the public." Tatsu answered.

Mikey was still having a good time swinging his nunchakus around hitting mobsters and thugs at the same time and ignoring the fact he was hitting women also, while Leo and Raph were fighting casually against their opponents. "Don't be surprised, turtle. The last time we fought, you got lucky. But this time I'll win….." snarled Hun who was wrestling Raph, Leo slashed a couple of mobsters and thugs to the ground and felt nearly exhausted with the effort he put in. "Ah, I see you have a gold tooth, gruesome. Did you lose some boxing match? " Raph said noticing a shining object between Hun's incisors teeth, "That's none of your business….." said Hun who had a hand wrapped onto Raph's face. "I'll crush your skull and carry those sais of yours as trophy." Hun said about to deliver the pain.

"Raph, no!" Leo leapt onto Hun's back and tried to slash his tough body but Hun wacked him away. "I now realise how soft a turtle's shell could be….." grinned Hun. Leo got up from the ground and this time leapt onto Hun's back and started hitting his head with his knuckles, "Leave my brother alone!" Leo said angrily, this gave Raph the chance to kick Hun on the stomach when he is struggling with Leo. It was almost finished for Donnie when he couldn't hold off against Tatsu anymore that is until Mikey came in and sucker punched Tatsu in the face several times after dealing with the henchmen, Tatsu lay unconscious. "Thanks. That guy was giving me a hard time." Donnie said who was grateful for Mikey. "Let's go help Leo." Mikey said hurrying on to turn his attention onto Hun. "I can't leave that girl here in a dangerous place. Looks like I'll be carrying her." Donnie said to himself.

Hun was too powerful for both Leo and Raph to handle. "You can't beat me that easily. There's a reason why I'm a leader." Hun said standing tall and straight. Mikey arrived just in time to join in the fight but only without doing a move. "You're all weak shelled freaks in my eye. You can't compete against my brutality." Hun gave a smile and cracked his knuckles again. "And that's why we won't fight you." Joined in Donnie with a smoke bomb ready while carrying April on his back, "Hope you guys are ready to run." And with a single drop, smoke appeared out of the pod like object giving the turtles escape.

Hun didn't care that the turtles ran away but when he saw that April was missing he roared in rage. At 12:00 am, Hun was already tired and reported back to Shredder, who seemed to be restless all the time along with Tatsu and the others. "Mutant turtles? Where did they come from?" The Shredder asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. The Dragon's Den

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell (Part 3)**

The turtles arrived back home early on at 11:30pm before Hun and Tatsu arrived back to the Foot Clan lair. They had rescued a red haired girl whom they have no idea who exactly she is yet except for Raph, who previously had met her at 'Gustav's Pizza'. Donnie carefully laid the unconscious April onto the sofa and stared at her. "She looks….." But before Donnie could start talking, Mikey interrupted "Ah, you want to kiss her Sleeping Beauty style, do you Don?" Donnie felt steam erupt from his head and yelled at his younger brother, "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey! We barely know her…." "Dude, chill…" Mikey then put his hands up to calm Donnie down.

"Oh, I know her. She's the girl I ordered pizza from." Raph said, "You know her?" Leo looked at him curiously. "Yeah….I also ran into the other tough guy with the purple dragon tattoo like the way we just faced before. I saved her life." Raph said again. "Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Donnie called. "Come on, Donnie. Show your feelings, ok?" Mikey said nudging Donnie on the shoulder. "Mikey stop that!" Donnie hissed back. April then slowly allowed her eyelids to open up and then her brain to start working again, as soon as she woke up chaos had already started.

There was a loud scream coming out of her mouth which startled all the turtles including Raphael who had already met her. The screaming then ceased to a panicked breathing from April, who looked at the turtles in fear. "What are you guys? Aliens?" April had never seen a mutant before so there was a reason to be fearful, "No, no, no…. Relax. Remember I am the guy who rescued you from those punks at the pizza restaurant. My brothers and I just saved you again….." Raphael replied, "Um….I think she wants to know what we are….." Donnie said. "Hello, I'm Michelangelo or otherwise….Mikey. And we are the Ninja Turtles….." Mikey popped in proudly. "Ninja Turtles? Since when did we call ourselves that?" Leo questioned. "OK then…. We're teenage mutant NINJA turtles, better?" Mikey said thinking that he had corrected himself. "Eh… I'd say that's decent." Raph agreed.

"Hey," Donnie said trying to shake April's hand, "I'm Donatello. I'm techy guy here. Please, may I introduce my brothers to you?" April said nothing and still shaking but somehow relaxed a little. "The short guy here with the orange band around his head is my younger brother, Mikey." Donnie started off before pointing to Raph, "The one with the muscles and brawn plus the red band is my older brother, Raphael." Then Donnie pointed to Leo, "The one with the blue band is our oldest brother, Leonardo." "Ah my sons, I see you have returned quite late….." Splinter arrived which made April freak out again. "A mutant rat?" she questioned. "Yeah, in fact he's the coolest sensei….." Mikey happily chimed in, Splinter looked towards Leo with a concerned look, "Leonardo, why is there a human inside our home?"

"Eh….Well we sort of found her in trouble with a mob of people. So we took the chance to rescue her." Leo answered. "I was in trouble "Please…," April snapped, "My dad just kidnapped by gangsters. I have to find him!" "What is your name, dear?" Splinter asked April, "Why would I tell you?" April replied back, "Because we are not trying to hurt you in any way." Splinter talked back. "The name's April. Look, I really don't want to waste time. Just let me go outside and call the cops." April slowly got up in an attempt to get out, "Hold on there. We don't want you to get in trouble again, so why don't you just relax and maybe we can all help." Leo said blocking her way. "How? With all that ninja gear?" April asked. "Hey, hey. Let me remind you again of our encounter at the pizza restaurant. It was me who saved you from those punks. You saw how I fought didn't ya?" Raph barged in. "Well….. Maybe I guess. But that was only ten or maybe eleven people you just fought. There could be more crooks than you would expect." April said.

"Don't get cocky, Raph." Leo said patting his back. "Cocky? Which part am I being cocky for?" Raph stared back with a near angry look on his face. "April could be right. I saw how tough that big guy was, so did you." Leo snapped back, "Yeah? Well you were interrupting the moment when I could go solo….." Raph growled. "You…. Were about to be nothing but cold blood…." Leo glared back trying to prove his point right. "Guys, Enough! We should be solving a little girl's problem at the moment." Donnie said pushing away the two older brothers. "I'm sixteen by the way…." April said. "My sons, today I'll permit you to go outside again to help this human. April, once your problem has been solved would you kindly leave us in peace?" Splinter said towards her. "Oh, don't worry. My friends wouldn't even like to go into a dark grimy place like this." April assured him. "Oh boy, another mission for the Ninja Turtles!" Mikey exclaimed. "Teenage Mutant Ninja….Turtles." Leo corrected.

An abandoned warehouse is usually the place where street gangs like to make their hideout and in that case, this was no exception for the Purple Dragons. Hun was located in the interior of the warehouse carefully watching Kirby, who just had a beating catch his breath; he was accompanied by a couple of the important members of the gang. There was Jared Fong and Thomas Tonston otherwise known as "Two-Ton", who were Hun's favourite henchmen; Fong was a skinny Chinese-American man with a taste in knife throwing and has been hating on his own family for limiting his freedom of choice which led him to become a gangster. Two-Ton on the other hand had a fat pot belly and always wielded a broken pole as a weapon when he is given orders to silence someone. Then there is John Ruffington, dressed in the most sophisticated way like a businessman in glasses who acts as the weapons smuggler for the Purple Dragons and finally Wayne Spike, a man with spikey ginger hair who carries around a crowbar.

"I'll feed you to my dog, Mr O'Neil, if you fail to meet my demands. There is no authority out there that could save you nor will they ever catch us." Hun threated. Kirby still said nothing and told Hun to go away. "Big mouth won't save you….." Hun growled and gave him a huge blow on his face and stepped on him. "It's only money and you're still stingy about it. We'll just take the wallet you have." "Where's my daughter?" Kirby croaked back, "We lost her to bunch of mutant turtles." Hun replied. "Mutants? That could be worse than a street gang. Where did they come from?" Kirby admitted. "Oh, we don't know, Mr O'Neil. But it would be interesting to know…." Hun sneered.

Back in the sewers, April was explaining to the turtles about the street gang that took away her father. "Most say, that the thugs take their victims to an area where we could imagine horrible things happening to them. Also, street gangs don't stray too far from that area of the city…." April circled an area of a NYC map with a black marker. "Why?" Mikey asked. "Cause, they operate best in the low and poor parts of the city." Donnie answered. "Yeah pretty much…." April agreed. "Well, guys shall we start searching for April's dad?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I need to build an observation of this situation. Hmmm…..So is there a common feature this gang has?" Donnie questioned. "They have dragon markings. Not just any…But radical purple dragon ones….." Mikey answered, "Are you sure? Or are you fooling around?" Donnie looked at Mikey suspiciously. "I think Mikey is right, they did have dragon tattoos on them. The leader and his people all had at least had one on their arm." April said. "Oh yes, April is right I guess….." Donnie gave a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of his head, before Mikey cut in "Um, I was right too? You know?" Donnie then stopped and gave out a single "Oh…", "Right, clue number one solved. What's clue number two?" Leo asked.

"Gangsters like to hang out in the most isolated places like abandoned warehouses or dark alleyways." April said. "Check." Leo replied. "There's a possibility out of six warehouses that my father is held captive at." April said again. "Check." Leo along Donnie and Mikey said at the same time. "If those gangsters have dragon tattoos, then one of those warehouses has to be the so-called "Dragon's Den". Which I'm pretty sure is somewhere near Chinatown." April again pointed a marker at another area of the NYC map. The three turtles said "Check." One last time before Mikey noticed something, "Funny how Raph hasn't said anything….." "Um, Raph…." Leo looked at how silent he was during the whole conversation. "Oh, come on. Let's get going…." Raph rolled his eyes but remained with his arms crossed.

"Donnie, tell us what we need for this….." Leo ordered. "Oh, ok then. Well, we need our typical ninja stars, smoke grenades, grappling guns etc. and our skateboards….Not to mention I ride a tricycle instead….." Donnie said. Mikey then burst out laughing, "A tricycle? Dude….You are so below radical standards." "Shut up, Mikey. I put my own skateboard into practical use. I used it to make my own swivel chair." Donnie said. "Hahaha, now you have a tricycle." Mikey sniggered, Donnie then felt thunder crack in his head, "Alright, come here and let me teach you to grow up." Donnie cracked his knuckles and lunged. "Guys! Let's not waste time and move!" Leo shouted breaking his two younger brothers apart. "Is everything going well?" Splinter joined in the room. "Yes, sensei…. We just need to pack things." Leo reverted to a sharp straight looking pose when his father entered.

"Excellent. Now go face your challenge. I'll look after the little girl." Splinter said pointing a finger to Leo's room for him to get ready. "Wait, I'm not going?!" April exclaimed. "April, it's around the time when you should be in bed. Plus didn't we sort this out?" Donnie said patting April on the shoulder. "Don't touch me please." April shoved Donnie's hand away breaking the latter's heart. "Time for round 3…." Raph smiled after knowing the conversation is over and gave a little crack on his knuckles.

**Part 2**

Kirby O'Neil woke up in a dark room still in the same clothes and touched his face. It hurt a lot and he saw blood on his hands, the moment he put his hand off even when it was dark. The time was 2:50 am, but Kirby strangely could not find a way to sleep properly, then the door in front of him opened with Fong carrying a butcher's knife in his hand. "Can't sleep? Neither can I, pal…. Come on, the boss wants you for a little game." Fong then seized Kirby by the collar and dragged his exhausted body along a hallway greeting a couple of Purple Dragon gang members along the way, they reached a dull looking double sided door until it opened up with a cage in the middle and a crowd of junior Purple Dragon members cheering, Hun was seated in one of the front rows next to Spike and an empty spot.

Fong forced Kirby to sit next to the leader and soon Hun began talking, "You know this is my favourite kind of show. Rarely, do I let people outside of the gang witness this…. But you're lucky to see the caged match shows with me. Perhaps….I was too harsh at you, so why not have a little fun to enjoy with?" Two-Ton came in with a ferocious looking Doberman dog on chain that began barking at the sight of many people. "That's my dog, Shark right there. I'm going to show you what he enjoys." Hun told Kirby, and then a wimpy Purple Dragon member came in with an elite Purple Dragon member, Sunny pushing his back. "Don't kill the dog, kid. Just beat it with your bare hands." Sunny whispered and pushed him into the cage with Shark growling before locking the cage. "Shark, attack!" Hun ordered and the crowd grew wild as soon as the dog struck the member down with one jaw and mauled the poor person, "Weak…." Hun smiled impressed that his dog was still a killing machine, "You're insane and cruel….You shows these kids violence and death, do you?" Kirby coldly replied, "Actually, I never taught them violence. They taught it to themselves, their lives have all been controlled under chaos, so I bring them to my care, just like I cared for myself." Hun said.

The turtles have so far already scouted four of the locations where they found nothing but rats and trash so far. "There are only two warehouses, we haven't scouted so far. But we need to know the right one." Leo commented. "I'll say left is my hypothesis." Donnie said, "Right looks real shady. Bet that's the kind of area people are scared of." Raph argued back. "Left is a shady place too, you know." Donnie snapped, "How about we divide?" Mikey suggested. "Alright then, split up….. Hopefully you've got walkie talkies, Donnie." Leo said. "No, I didn't bring them, sorry. I thought this was a silent mission so I brought only one GPS." Donnie said. "Oh great…. As your leader, I demand you to give me your GPS….." Leo replied. "Why?" Donnie questioned. "Oh, you have a smart brain. You can figure it. Hand it….." Leo extended an arm out. "No way…." Donnie stared at Leo before realizing his GPS was gone, "Wait, where has it gone?"

"I got it for you, Leo." Mikey handed the shell like device to him. "Thanks, Mikey." Leo smiled and packed it away. "That's mine!" Donnie shouted and stamped his toes. "Use your senses." Mikey said pointing at his brain to Donnie before laughing and heading off left in the alleyway on his skateboard. "Mikey! Wait!" Leo called back following him leaving Donnie and Raph behind. "Oh, come on, Donnie. I'm sure Leo won't break it too much. Let's go right." Raph then sprinted off and started skating on his board right before Donnie hesitantly went with him on his tricycle. "Mikey, stop right there!" Leo commanded skating after his younger brother, "Not before I reach the warehouse!" Mikey yelled back skating as fast as possible while holding onto the GPS.

Mikey soon knew it was his moment to show off talent by twirling and back flipping from his board while Leo didn't feel entertained by it as he could do the same tricks too. Mikey who was too self-confident in himself soon accidently fell off his board and bumped into a dumpster, while Leo caught up holding onto his skateboard. "You seriously need to look after yourself….." Leo said putting away his own skateboard while giving back Mikeys'. "Dude, I think I just saw a …..Warehouse." Mikey groaned but not in way that was painful. "Alright, Mikey. Get up, that can't possibly hurt you." Leo said brushing the dust off Mikey's shell and lifting him up. "OK, so you found the warehouse. Let's get inside and investigate." Leo drew out his katanas and waited for Mikey to lead the way.

Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie parked their own skateboard and tricycle at the entrance of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Donnie made a comment regarding the place, "This place should have been demolished a long time ago." "I smell trouble." Raph sniffed and pulled out his sais from his belt. "Yeah, I think the place stinks more than a sewer." Donnie added in getting his bo staff out, they soon spotted two mean looking men patrolling matching the Purple Dragon look. "Shuriken time." Raph said grabbing out two shurikens and threw them out at the two men. "You killed them?!" Donnie expressed in disbelief, "Maybe…..Depends where I hit them. I don't care. Let's move." Raph said shuffling into the area, "Raph, wait a…." but it was too late for Donnie to complete his sentence as a group of Purple Dragon members flashed torchlights at him. "It is one of the turtles." A Purple Dragon member said and directed orders for attack.

Donnie came in with flash and knocked out a few members before joining Raph's side. "This isn't going to end well." Donnie feared. Back to Leo and Mikey's area, they found out the warehouse is still the same sort of look the turtles have been through, then something made Mikey scream out loud. "What is it?" Leo looked towards Mikey's side who hid behind him and pointed somewhere on the wall. "Oh…. Interesting. It's a dragon painting." Leo said looking at the direction Mikey had pointed out. "That's a freaky painting on the wall, whoever did that." Mikey whimpered. "Wow…All the time when you been reading watching those horror movies on Donnie's laptop. I can't believe that scares you. You know, it's a purple dragon. So this tells me something…." Leo observed and quickly came to mind that the Purple Dragons have been here. "Have we come to the right place?" Mikey asked. "I don't know. Looks like we have to be careful though. It seems strangely abandoned." Leo went still with his katanas out.

"Alrighty, it's time for inspector Mikey to solve this place's mystery." Mikey chuckled forgetting all about the dragon wall painting and drew out his nunchakus. The older brother and the younger brother soon walked about the area trying to be more observant of the area and after spending about 15 minutes with careful investigation, Mikey came to his conclusion, "No trapdoors, booby traps or anyone. Just an old warehouse with a creepy dragon painting." "Yeah, you're right. Oh boy, we better check on Raph and Donnie right now. Although I'm guessing this used to be the place where the gang would hangout. Come on." Leo put back his swords and rushed out with a GPS in hand now.

Raph and Donnie were not enjoying their time in fighting the Purple Dragons as they start to overpower them. "Ugh, I guess this is what I get for underestimating them." As Purple Dragon members piled upon them and began tying their hands and feet up. As soon as they have no way in defending themselves the Purple Dragon members were led by Ruffington into the warehouse's interior where they were taken into a large cell room where Kirby was being held at. "Mr O'Neil! We've come to save you!" Donnie called out. This surprised Kirby to a degree where he thought that the turtles might have actually saved April but he was too weak to say anything back.

"Right, you two will go into different rooms," Ruffington said, "Purple band turtle goes to the left corner next to Mr O'Neil and red band turtle to the far right corner. Hurry!" The Purple Dragon members did their duty before locking the door behind them leaving the turtles and Mr O'Neil alone. Donnie tapped the wall which is next to Mr O'Neil's cell room, "Psst…Mr O'Neil? We've come to save you….For April." "So….My daughter….is safe? Thank god. But how….will you….save….." but the words were cut out and nothing else came out, Donnie then heard Raph cry out, "Stay away from me, you tattooed freaks. Where are you taking me?!" "Raph!" Donnie called out and soon the door opened for him. "Alright, turtle. The boss is ready to see you." Ruffington stood at the doorway and ordered two men to carry him down the warehouse hallway.

Donnie struggled as much as he could but he was not physically strong as he thought he would be and gave in the strength of the two Purple Dragon members. Donnie saw himself being taken to a room with a cage in the middle of it and saw the evil face of Hun who smiled as he was thrown next to Raph. Hun's dog, Shark growled at the two but remained leashed to a chain next to Hun. "My dog doesn't like any of you and now I have two of you. Where are the other two?" "Beats me." Raph quickly replied then a butchers knife flung towards him and nearly split his head. "Hun does not like lies. No one likes lies….." Fong came out from the shadows within the dimly lit room. "I've been curious, whether any of you turtles would venture into here and rescue an old man. And I'm pleased to welcome you to my home, "The Dragon's Den"." Hun said.

"Watch me screw up your face again…." Raph jeered. "OK…Enough lock these turtles into the cage and let them see Hun's wrath." Hun stood up and released Shark's chain. The dog soon went to a bizarre frenzy going after Raph and Donnie growling. "Nice doggie….." Donnie said nervously. "Hmph! Bring in Mr O'Neil. It ain't fun when my dog does not have that many people to bite." Hun ordered. Fong took Hun's order and went off like a rat leaving Hun and his victims alone. Leo and Mikey were close by to warehouse Raph and Donnie went to and saw where they had left their skateboard and tricycle at. "They're here for sure. But something tells me that they got caught…." Leo said, "Come on, Mikey. Let's be serious." And then they sprang into action.

Raph and Donnie, who were still tied up tried to avoid Shark from even getting a bite. "Let it bite through our ropes." Donnie suggested as he continued trying to kick away the vicious dog, soon Mr O'Neil was thrown in by Fong and locked inside with both turtles. Shark looked at all his victims choosing carefully the victim he wanted to bite the most and in his mind, he went for Raph. Raph struggled by using his feet to clamp the dog's jaws with all his strength but it was still going to be tough for him since he is tied up. Leo and Mikey made their rush through the warehouse and battled the Purple Dragons that tried to latch on them, "Let's not bother too much with them, Mikey. We have to find Raph and the others." Mikey was no longer joking around this time and amazingly became a serious turtle that aggressively used his ninjitsu skills to combat the Purple Dragons away. "Mikey! We have to find Raph and Donnie now!" Leo reminded him; suddenly Mikey heard and went into extreme happy mode where he started hopping on top on the gangsters heads like _Super Mario Bros._

Leo and Mikey barred and locked the door behind them to prevent any of the Purple Dragon members getting in and tried to figure out where exactly Raph and Donnie are, and then they heard Raph's angry coming down from the hallway. "Oh, he angry…." Mikey said as he and Leo made their way forward. Raph has now broken free from his ropes and grabbed hold of Shark by the throat, the dog was now whining in pain as Raph squeezed its neck. "Let go of my dog, turtle." Hun demanded. "Sure, just let go off all of us?" Raph said back. Hun gave a quiet growl and rose from his seat. Suddenly Leo and Mikey burst in with their weapons. "Leo!" Raph cried and threw Shark to the floor.

**Part 3**

"Let go of my brothers and Mr O'Neil." Leo demanded. Hun snapped his fingers to order his henchmen to attack "At last, you've arrived….." Fong, Two-Ton and Spike attacked from out of the shadows with their respective weapons in hand: butcher knife, broken pole and crowbar. "Leo, get the key off the knife guy!" Donnie called out as Raph freed him. "Mikey, keep the other two men occupied. I'll go after the key guy." Leo ordered, "Cowabunga!" Mikey cried and used his nunchakus with style. "You want the key, blue turtle. But I'm going to stand in your way….." Hun said protecting Fong, Hun then used his hands to swipe against Leonardo but the blue banded turtle swiftly dodged the attack. "You're too big. Plus, I gotta key to catch. Bye!" Leo leapt onto the back of Hun in order to reach the keys on Fong's belt but Hun caught him by the legs. The katana swords just managed to pluck the keys off Fong's belt and the keys landed with a sound that was drowned by Mikey's fighting. Hun threw Leo to the ground and spoke a few words, "Hun wins again….." "Mikey! The keys!" Leo yelled.

Mikey turned his attention away from Two-Ton and Spike and dashed forward for the key. Hun tried to grab him but this led him to let Leo go and have him get kicked in the groin by him. Mikey kicked Fong away who was attempting to make a grab for the key before saying "Sorry." And pushing the key to the keyhole that was keeping Raph, Donnie and Kirby captive. "Let's head out!" Leo ordered stepping on Hun's head and dashing off. Donnie carried Kirby on his back and the turtles made their escape once again. They pushed open the entrance door and they expected a lot of Purple Dragon members still waiting outside wanting to kill them. With incredible speed, the turtles managed to get out without too much ease.

The turtles expect for Donnie who uses a tricycle got onto their skateboards fading away from the rising sun that was about to appear during 4:30am. They got back at the Turtle Lair at 4:40am and carried the weak Kirby carefully down into the sewers. April was already awake and saw that the turtles have her father. "April….Your father is a bit injured." Donnie said helping Kirby lie down a sofa. April hugged his father and his father patted his daughter on the back, "Thank god, you're safe…." Raph noticed a tear trickle down both April and Kirby's eyes. "What a warm reunion." Mikey commented. April then turned to the turtles, "Thank you, guys. For really helping….. Thank you." "Don't get too dramatic. Be glad no more harm was done." Raph said proudly. "I see that you've all have succeeded." Splinter walked in with his rugged robes stroking his chin.

The turtles all bowed down to show respect their father, "Rise." Splinter said. "You've proved that the outside world will not be too much of a danger for yourself. In that case, you are all permitted to enter the world above you only at night….." "Yes, sensei." Leo said. Donnie then led April and her father out of sewer and then asked will he ever see April again. "I'm not sure…..Maybe if I let myself get kidnapped." April joked.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. The Shredder's Hunt

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell (Part 4)**

It was nearly 6:30am in the morning and the Purple Dragons received a little bit of rest before Hun reported back to Shredder about the escape of Kirby O'Neil. Oroku Saki stood inside his chrome samurai armour his ancestors treasured a long time ago, his cape made out of broken shurikens shined a little under a bit of sunlight beaming inside the Foot hideout and mysterious mask hiding his true appearance with his right-hand man, Obata Tatsu at his side. Hun handed him two shurikens that had been thrown into two Purple Dragon members by Raphael. "Master, that symbol….." Tatsu started, "Yes….." The Shredder whispered, "This belongs to my former friend, Hamoto Yoshi. That red circle is indeed his marking….."

"Then does this mean Hamoto Yoshi lives, Master?" Hun asked. "If those turtles are his apprentices…..Yes, Hamoto Yoshi should still be alive." The Shredder asked Hun. "What's your suggestion, master?" Tatsu asked. "We can start hunting those turtles one by one and reveal them to be the real monsters of New York. But I would need to keep one turtle alive for the sake of knowing Hamoto Yoshi's existence….." "You plan to kill him?" Hun questioned. "With every part of my mind….He needs to die. He poses as a threat to my family name and the Foot Clan's future." The Shredder explained simply, "So…..How do we start our operation?" Tatsu asked. The Shredder menacingly looked at Tatsu giving him a bit of a chill, "Call in our friends in New York…." He answered.

Five days later, the turtles have been up to their usual lives once again only with a few minor changes such as more freedom to explore the world above them and the number of technological advancements Donatello had made in the sewers. Donatello had helped fix and reprogram an old gaming console system he dubbed as the TES(Turtle Entertainment System) for the turtles enjoyment Mikey enjoyed it the most until when he went up to Donnie's door and complained how easy the game he programed was. "Mikey, you know I'm still doing my best to improve that platform game, ok? It's just that I don't have time…." Donnie called out behind the door, "Oh really, Donnie? Let me guess….. You're thinking about April?" Mikey asked.

"Oh Mikey, shut up…. I don't worry about her anymore. She's probably not going to come back anyway….." Donnie said. Mikey then opened Donnie's bedroom door without permission and made Donnie yell in pain a little. "Ow! Knock please….." Donnie said sucking onto his green sore thumb. "Oh I see….Are you sewing clothes?" Mikey laughed looking at the sewing machine Donnie was using. "I'm not just sewing clothes….I'm making disguises if we happen to go into the world above again." Donnie explained. "What's my disguise?" Mikey curiously asked. "Let me show you…." Donnie said wheeling on top of swivel chair to an old closet.

Donnie opened up the closet and different kinds of junk spilt out. There were broken computer hard drives, screws, old textbooks and even bullet cases thugs and police have used, "I'm telling Leo and Raph that you keep this sort of junk in your room." Mikey said. Donnie quickly gave his younger brother the death stare, "Uh….just kidding…." Mikey said in an embarrassingly before turning his attention to a hoodie, a pair of nicely sewn jeans and sneakers. "Is that my disguise?" Mikey said pointing a finger at the costume. "Yep…I've made the coolest one for you." Donnie replied.

"You're the best, Donnie." Mikey happily said and then turned his attention to the trench coat disguise Raph wore. "Ha! Raph is going to be crazy when he sees me wearing an awesome hoodie." Mikey then turned his attention to a curly wig, an old dirty lab coat and pair of glasses. "That disguise sure fits you…." He commented and shifted attention to a nicely trimmed black suit and tie with a bowler hat hanging on top which supposedly is Leo's disguise, "That's the worst disguise ever! It's dorkier than Raphs'!" Mikey called out before Donnie placed a hand on his mouth telling him to be quiet.

Meanwhile Leo and Raph were having a face-off against each other with Splinter acting as their host, "Why hasn't little Leo made a move yet? Am I too intimidating?" Raph taunted, "I'm using my mind as a weapon." Leo replied. "Well it's not working." Raph laughed, suddenly Leo charged towards and managed to trip Raph by the use of a single leg, "Man, you know what? Finding the weak spot on your leg was pretty hard, but now with my MIND! I've won." Leo told Raph. Raph growled and launched himself at his older brother and put him in a headlock, "Say uncle." Raph continued squeezing Leo's neck. "Jūbun! Raphael let go….." Splinter ordered. Raph slowly let go under his father's request.

"What were you thinking?" Leo asked Raph, "Nothing! Just trying to prove I could be better than you." Raph snapped, "Well I just proved I was better than you." Leo answered, "Next time won't be easy…." After that, Raph did not say another word again and walked away. "You still have much more to understand in order to be a great leader…." Splinter told Leo. Raph entered the longue to see Mikey in a hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers which are already broken. "Mikey, what in the name…." Raph started, "Shut up, Raph. You're just jelly…." Mikey proudly said and walked away to the lair's entrance.

"Donnie, what's up with the suit Mikey is wearing?" Raph asked curiously, "Oh I just made a costume for him." Donnie answered. Above the sewers, Mikey climbed out and covered his mouth with an orange bandana which was his armband so people will less likely find out that he's a turtle. "Hmmm…Should I go and order some pizza or perhaps find out what sushi tastes like?" Mikey asked himself. Mikey then covered his head, "It's too…..DELICOUS!" he happily yelled out aloud. "But wait…..I think I forgot to bring something."

"Mikey!" Donnie's voice came in, "If you're going to go outside alone, take a walkie talkie. You don't want to get lost." "Yeah, but I also forgot my skateboard." Mikey hoped on Donnie's head sending both of them back in the sewer before Mikey went back to retrieve both the skateboard and walkie talkie. "OK, I'm going, Don!" Mikey said and climbed out of the sewers again. Donnie sighed as Mikey went away for real this time, "Splinter is probably going to kill me."

"Michelangelo is boss!" Mikey happily went as he did a twist in the air before continuing to skate. Mikey skated all the way to a place called Greenwich Avenue and saw a flash of red and blue lights and noticed a bright orange flame burning too. There was one fire truck struggling to put out some flames from a small five-floored building with flames spreading from the third floor. Michelangelo skated towards the location but was stopped by a firefighter. "Can't you see it's dangerous here? Go home kid." The firefighter told him. "Uh….Tell me what's wrong?" Mikey awkwardly asked while sweating underneath his disguise. The firefighter reluctantly explained what was going on, "Apparently some pyromaniac set this place up. The cops are trying to find him but without any success yet. He's crafty. We also have a little girl who's trapped inside there and I don't think we can save her. Now, please can you back off?"

"Nah, don't worry. Mikey can solve your problems, I'm a ninja." Mikey then rushed past the firefighter who yelled back, two other firefighters tried to stop him but Mikey leapt over them and entering the burning building climbing the staircase in rapid speed. "This is Mikey's rescue time!" Mikey dodged the many flames and falling structures that were in the way and found an unconscious little girl covered in dust and having trouble breathing. "Don't worry, Mikey is here." Mikey carried the little girl quickly and made a rush before the floor started to burn more. "Ow, it burns." Mikey said as he jumped out of the window while holding on.

Mikey landed on the back of his shell but was still clutching the little girl safely, a firefighter walked up to him and scolded his actions "You're stupid aren't you? You nearly added yourself to the death toll." "Hey at least I have the little girl." Mikey let of her as if he was holding a doll and got up slowly, "My shell hurts…." He grumbled. "Uh….Excuse me. But I think you need to go to the hospital for that." The firefighter said. Mikey knew he could not let his cover be blown and made an excuse quickly, "Actually, I have my own hospital." Mikey went and limped slowly before using his skateboard to roll into another area, he then picked up his walkie talkie and called to Donnie, "Hey Donnie….. Come to this place called Greenwich Avenue, will ya? I think I broke my….." But before he could finish, the pain had forced Mikey to stop talking.

Mikey woke up inside his bedroom with his brothers and Splinter surrounding him, "He's alive. Don't worry." Donnie said, "Michelangelo….." Splinter started, "You nearly put yourself into trouble." "Yeah, we found you curled up like a bean at 12:30am, which cost me to wear a stupid trench coat!" Raphael complained, "My sons, did I not tell you not to go outside until 8 o' clock night time?" Michelangelo, how could you be ignorant about what were you doing?" Splinter began to feel red in his face. The turtles said nothing and waited for more of Splinter's words.

"Daytime is a time where people are active and that's dangerous. You nearly had yourself caught, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "What if I did get caught?" Mikey groaned, "I expect them to put you through misery and by misery, I mean torture and pain….." Splinter said. "Sensei, isn't night time also dangerous?" Donnie asked. "Only if you don't stay within the shadows….. However, do be aware of the Shredder…." Splinter reminded. "Uh, who's the Shredder again?" Leo asked confused. "You forget too easily, do you, Leonardo?" Splinter replied. "He's a bad person right?" Leo asked again.

"Remember the time when you were still children? I used to tell you stories about a bad man called the Shredder. The Shredder was once a friend of mine. A good friend….." Splinter told Leo. "Ah, we forget easily. Maybe because this Shredder was just a story we didn't care about…" Raph commented. Splinter ignored Raphael's words and continued, "20 years ago or more….. The Shredder was a young, good-looking man called Oroku Saki. He and I used to be part of clan called the Foot, Oroku and I met a young woman called Tang Shen…" Splinter then gave a sigh, "Such beauty divided us and changed our relation. She chose me and Oroku Saki became a man I can no longer face…."

"I was framed by him and accused of being a murderer. The Foot Clan transformed from a peaceful group of warriors to a criminal underworld by him. Oroku Saki started taking everything away from me…" The voice of Splinter soon became bitterer, "I fled the Clan and still he hunts me so he could live in peace….. He hunted me all the way to here." "Wow….Then if that implies you were human yourself? How is it that you became a rat?" Donnie wondered. "Wait for me, my sons. I'll show you soon how it all began…." Splinter got up and walked away.

He came back after a minute and showed a broken canister labelled 'Radioactive' with the acronym 'T.C.R.I' underneath. "The day when I found you washed up here. I saw you all grow out of a strange green substance. I was terrified myself at both all of you and my own looks. But then I realised you weren't harmful in any way…..You all looked to me as a father and it made me happy…." Splinter carried on, "You all became sons of mine, each with your own unique personality and that is where we started growing to be a real family." "Wow….That's I guess….Tragic." Raph said; the turtles and Splinter all stared at him. "I'm serious, no sarcasm….." Raph said again. "Sensei, if this is true, how exactly are we going to deal with this?" Leo asked.

Meanwhile back in the Foot Clan hideout, a man dressed in black plain clothes with a black beanie mask that a person in the army would walked in accompanied by two Foot ninjas. The Shredder himself came to meet him without Tatsu this time. The man in black bowed straight away, "The great Shredder." "Gerard Burns…." Shredder knew his name straight away. "How…. Do you know me?" The man asked. "I know every crook in this city for a long time now and I've got a task for you." Shredder said to him. "Does it require fire?" Burns asked him.

"It requires anything I need to kill my nemesis." The Shredder replied. "Oh, ok…." Burns was not surprised. "I task you with the goal of finding my nemesis Hamoto Yoshi and his four apprentices who I believe are turtles….." The Shredder instructed. Burns began to laugh but a claw from the Shredder reached his cheek telling him how serious it is. "Look into every shadow deeply and track down those reptiles. Scorch most them at least…. One of them needs to give me answers." The Shredder demanded. "Is the bounty worth it?" Burns asked. "All the better fortune there is for you, friend." Shredder replied.

"Then let's start lighting things up….." Burns sinisterly said before cursing under his breath how his recent arson activity did not burn anyone. The task of burning four beings brightened his mind and urge for relief; after all he was a pyromaniac. Back in the sewers, the turtles vowed their concern for their father and urged that they will do anything to protect him and stick together as a family, "We can't lose you, sensei. Without you, there would be no guidance, no rules and no hope…. " Leo said. "Hope…Can never be lost if you believe in yourself…. Always keep hope with you and it can help you reach any of your goals." Splinter said. "Please, sensei. You've trained us just for the sake of defending ourselves. But we really want to defend you." Donnie begged.

"Yeah, maybe Shredder and his punks are already out there for a long time looking for us. We have to stop them from getting any close if they truly find us." Raph said clenching his fists. "Maybe New York is messed up because of the Shredder….. No wonder there's chaos there," Mikey went, "WHY DO I LIVE?!" The turtles and Splinter stared at Mikey going ballistic over the fact they are being hunted. "Ok, he's just paranoid." Donnie commented. "Well, I'm itching to knock out this Shredder dude, if he's a real threat to us." Raph said again punching his fists together. "Turtle power!" Mikey got up from his bed and yelled out. "You just got better?" Leo asked. "Um…. In truth, it wasn't so bad landing on my back." Mikey smiled.

"If you plan on finding out more about the Shredder. Then you have no idea about the danger that lies ahead of you." Splinter said. "Sensei, please. Maybe one chance in finding out will do and I swear we will hide ourselves for eternity." Leo begged. "Yeah, we're not scared if we get ambushed. We've faced more than one bad guy before, have we?" Raph said slapping Leo on the back. "I'm in. Let me tell you… I've saved a little girl by myself!" Mikey chimed in. "Well…. Uh, Galileo dropped a cannonball from a tower. So I guess some things are worth a try." Donnie said. "Very well, my sons. Be sure you can face the challenge ahead." Splinter decided.

**Part 2**

"Alright, by around let's say 7:30pm. We head out." Leo said. "We've got a GPS, a couple of smoke grenades, our grappling hook guns and shurikens all fired up." Donnie answered. "Donnie pretty much covered what I need. So yeah…." Raph replied. "Dudes, how could forget about skateboards?!" Mikey cried, "And….Tricycle….." Mikey gave a quiet giggle which annoyed Donnie, "Oh yeah…. We need pizza boxes too!" The other turtles blinked. "Just for energy…." Mikey said again smiling mischievously. "Whatever…..Anyway let's just go do some free time for now." Leo said thinking he had organised everything.

After a couple of hours, Leo called back his brothers to the main room while Splinter was asleep in his own room. "Silently…." Leo put up a finger in a hushing position as he and his brothers tip-toed out of the lair. "Why are we being so quiet? Splinter already knows we'll be heading outside." Donnie whispered. "Maybe it's because the fact he's sleeping now?" Mikey said while Raph hushed him instantly. As soon as they reached the sewer ladder, Leo kindly allowed his brothers to go up before him going by the order: Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael.

"Ah the cities smell….." Mikey said sarcastically in a relaxed tone. "Let's move." Leo said pushing his brothers out, "Geez, no need to be that rough when pushing." Raph said being the heaviest out of the turtles. Meanwhile Burns and a couple of Foot ninjas were preparing to carry barrels of petroleum that were mostly stolen from apartment storage rooms into a large black van ready to vandalise property in their purpose of getting public support in locating the turtles and Splinter most importantly. "First we're going to burn some apartment blocks to see if anyone gets rescued. If someone does get rescued….. It will be our first good step." Burns commented before telling two Foot ninjas to accompany him while the rest scavenge other random locations in Manhattan.

"This way…" Leo called out silently to his brothers as they tread through a dark alleyway. "Leo, it sounds stupid…. But what exactly are we doing?" Donnie hissed confused. "Oh, I kinda like Leo's plan to know about this Shredhead dude. Let's beat up some goons. "Raph smashed his fists together. "Hey, I wanted to name Shredder 'Shredhead'!" Mikey complained. "Better luck next time…" Raph shrugged.

"Guys, I'm sensing something unnatural. Let me listen." Leo said holding his index finger to keep his brothers quiet. "It feels so much like how we roll…." Mikey commented standing his ground before Raph slapped him on the head, Mikey then shot back a sharp glance at Raph. "Oh, it's coming…." Leo said drawing both his katanas out. The alleyway began filling in with emotionless faced ninjas in black with combat weapons drawn against them. "We've seen these guys have we?" Donnie wondered. "I'm sure we did." Leo said standing in position. "Are they friendly?" Mikey nervously asked. "Oh, yes they invited us to their party!" Raph sarcastically told him.

"Get them!" A voice from one of the ninjas ordered. "Oh great, thanks Leo. It looks we're gonna die here." Raph growled as the ninjas advanced forward. "Then let's show them turtle power!" Leo yelled as he blocked a staff attack from one ninja. "Very well…." Raph said using his fist to punch the lights out of one ninja out, "Chazam!" Mikey yelled as he happily hit through a squad of ninjas with his nunchakus. Donnie was patiently battling the ninjas with his staff as many more turned their attention to him, "Guys, a little help here!" Donnie requested. "Well I took of my own opponents. Let's finish yours off, Donnie." Raph smiled as he kicked two ninjas to the ground. "Man, these guys must suck at being ninjas." Mikey said as he helped Donnie finish more. "I'll take the last of this bunch." Leo said as he meditated before striking his opponents down with incredible speed for a turtle.

"Is that all?" Mikey asked looking at a ground of beaten up ninjas. "Looks like it. But wait ….." Leo said. Leo sensed more people coming but strangely only three. The three people consisted of two more ninjas and a man in a beanie mask carrying a petrol backpack on his back. "Can I ask is your master's name called Hamoto Yoshi?" The man in the beanie mask. "Uh…..No. He's called Splinter." Mikey answered first. "Oh, is that so. Cause the Shredder has asked me to light up his turtle fiends and your rubber suits seem to match the information I've been given." The man said again.

"Really? Maybe you've come looking for the wrong turtles." Leo suspiciously replied. "He said something about the Shredder ordering him. Any thoughts on that?" Donnie commented. "I'm impressed with your ninjitsu skills. My name's Burns, some people like to call me 'Fire Freak'. Regardless if you are the turtles of Hamoto Yoshi or not. I 'm still burning to find answers." The man whose real name was Gerard Burns grabbed a wine bottle with cloth and a match at the same time. Fire Freak then lit up the bottle and threw it at the turtles.

The bottle missed and caught on fire upon impact. "One of you probably ruined one of my arson acts. I was dying to burn someone down." Fire Freak menacingly told them. Mikey who was involved in rescuing the little girl said nothing about the incident but decided to attack Fire Freak. The two Foot ninjas beside him responded in a defensive manner by using nothing but their own hands and legs to kick Mikey back.

"What? Ninjas 2.0?" Mikey said rubbing his head. "These ones are pure Foot ninjas from Japan. Not crummy street thugs." Fire Freak explained. "Donnie, you and Mikey can have Fire Freak. Raph and I can deal with the other guys." Leo ordered. "Turtle trust." Mikey approved and swung his nunchakus at Fire Freak. Fire Freak leapt back and commented how he was taught martial arts a long time ago. "I'll be glad to put my skills and fires combine into use and watch the fiery." Fire Freak said as he picked up a match stick from his pocket. "Is fried turtle an Asian delicacy?" Fire Freak questioned as he leaked out a trail of petrol on the ground. "Burn…." He coldly said as he lit up a match stick and threw it to the ground.

The ground burned up with flames and made the turtle's battle more difficult but strangely it was an advantage for Fire Freak. The Foot Ninjas on his side found it difficult too and ended up burning their own feet to which sent them running away in pain while some of the unconscious Foot ninjas were burnt while others who were highly alert ran away. "We're gonna have to end this battle quickly." Leo said as he pointed his katanas at Fire Freak. "I'm no ordinary street arsonist. So bring it." Fire Freak then used the classic hand gesture taunt in a karate fight to tempt all the turtles to come forward.

"He's totally done." Raph commented as he hopped over the burning flames sounding his own battle cry towards Fire Freak. The other turtles did the same as Raph and all headed for Fire Freak, to their surprise, the turtles all found it hard to lay a single starch onto Fire Freak as he swiftly dodged sharp points and flat ends. "I'm just going to leave all to burn here instead." Fire Freak said and dropped his entire packet of matches and petrol barrel on the ground before making a dash out of the flames. "Looks like we can call this a retreat too. Donnie, mark our way home." Leo said and gave an order for the turtles to get out of the flames.

Back in sewers, the turtles all looked cooked up after running away from the alleyway fire. "I'm impressed that you can withstand such a dangerous situation regarded by society." Splinter said to them. "Yeah, but we let that servant of Shredder get away without too much of a fight." Leo said disappointed. Splinter put a hand on his eldest son, "I wouldn't too much about what the enemy wants. I want you all just to live through the dangers of our lives." Meanwhile back in the Foot Clan lair, the Shredder waits patiently alone in an empty room waiting for progress about his hunt for Hamoto Yoshi and the turtles.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. Call Him Rahzar

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in a Half-Shell (Part 5)**

After their defeat and failure to capture back the turtles, Purple Dragon members have now scattered across New York in search for vengeance against their foes. There were rumours starting to rocket around the city about the Purple Dragons being beaten by four mysterious beings, but no one spoke further about it as the Purple Dragons were still brutal and terrifying. A group of them led by Hun spent their days sharpening their weapons into a more killer look, Hun even urged his people to take more lessons in martial arts under the Foot Clan's watch.

Every day Hun would begin scolding his followers if they would not take ninjitsu lessons, "These turtles are masters of ninjitsu. If we are to counter them, then let us learn about them." These were the words Hun used to remind his followers of what their enemies are. Things were beginning to change for the entire gang when one day, a group of thugs uncovered a canister with the label "T.C.R.I" inside a garbage bin. "It's green, glowing and radioactive….." Fong described. Hun grabbed the canister and examined it closely.

"Maybe this will be our backup weapon….." Two-Ton piped in starching his nose, "You fool, do not put your hands on a dangerous object…." Hun growled as he carefully placed the canister down sideways. "It was out of curiosity." Fong said. Without warning, Fong was seized by the neck with Hun staring angrily back at him, "You put yourself into danger, you put the rest of us in risk…." Hun's dog, Shark soon began ripping open the canister with his sharp canine teeth and shred through the canister's metal surface with little effort. The dog had been raised as a killer machine and had been trained to deliver the worst bite ever; Shark was so used to using his own teeth that he managed to reach into the canister's green contents. "Shark!" Hun yelled furiously as he tried to grab the dog's collar.

But something made Hun stop as he noticed Shark's physical appearance of a Doberman is changing. Shark's teeth evolved nearly to the stage of a carnivorous dinosaur. He began to stand on two legs like a human being, his other legs became sharp claws more deadly than a grizzly bears'. Black thick fur also began growing and his chest's ribcage was starting to become exposed. Shark licked more of the green goo and in Hun's eyes; he thought he had seen a werewolf. The Purple Dragons including Hun backed away as they did not imagine this kind of horror.

Fong and Two-Ton cowered into the corners with Spike and Ruffington panicking to other corners. The newly stylised Shark turned to Hun and walked to him like a hulking brute. "Back away…." Hun said clenching his fists, and then Shark leapt onto him and licked his face acting like a normal dog. The four Purple Dragons stared confused at the sight of a monster behaving like a normal dog in front of Hun. Hun didn't like the lick and he even felt a bit of his cheek sting due to the radioactive material, "Shark! Sit!" Hun ordered and the mutated dog instantly obeyed. Hun then walked over to his pet and patted it on the head, "Good boy…. You've seem to have grown stronger and stronger. Everyone can fear us again." "Shouldn't we tell Shredder about what we have found?" Ruffington asked cleaning his glasses. "Yeah, tell him we have a surprise!" Two-Ton exclaimed.

"He didn't order me to show me anything except those turtles. However….." Hun picked up a piece of the broken canister, "I might show him this…." "Not the dog?" Fong questioned. "No, Shark is ours. Not his." Hun replied giving him a mean look. "Sorry….." Fong embarrassingly replied. "Fong….Take the canister to Master Shredder. He might have some interest….. Just please him with our bit of progress." Hun said, Fong took his boss's word and picked up the canister before heading off. "Alright, Shark. I've got a task for you." Hun took out the shuriken thrown by the turtles and placed it under Shark's nose, "Does it smell like something you know?" Shark gave a quiet growl before saliva dripped out. "Good, you're a smart fella. Go find those turtles and bring them to me….. Tonight is a special treat for you." Hun said. Shark barked and headed out of the door on four paws like a normal dog despite being able to walk like a human.

Twenty minutes or so later, Fong nervously arrived alone holding the canister in front of Shredder at the Foot Clan's common room. "Hun wanted you to see this." Fong said. Shredder took the canister from Fong's hands and examined it carefully. "Thank you for the gift. Now go back to the streets….." Shredder ordered, Fong hurried off in fear and left Shredder, Tatsu and a couple of Foot ninjas alone. "I've seen this before…..But I don't know when….." Shredder commented, "Look familiar, Tatsu?" "No….. I don't know what it is….." Tatsu snorted. "I somehow know it, but not know it at the same time. Tatsu, allow me to mediate in this room alone." Shredder ordered. Tatsu bowed down with much respect and gave orders for the Foot ninjas to leave alongside with him.

Down below the sewers, Donnie started asking his brothers if it was a good idea to go to the world above daily. "I'm just wondering because it seems to me that the outside world seems too infested with crooks." Donnie wondered. "You're joking, right?" Raph said who was doing push ups on the floor. "Raph, think about it. The last time we encountered a human, he tried to fry us all!" Donnie replied. "Well, in my opinion. The outside world is a place where it is all you can eat and all you can beat up area. That's my place." Raph smiled. Donnie rolled his eyes, "Oh, I see. You think the outside world is a place where you can punch people up." "Yeah, you said the outside world is infested with crooks, didn't you? It's a good place to beat up crooks." Raph replied. "Donnie, admit it. You probably like the outside world too. There's pizza and all that out there." Mikey walked in. "No, I'm just saying that the outside world is dangerous. Don't you guys have any idea what our enemies could've done to us?" Donnie asked, Mikey blinked his eyes and said nothing until he decided to go off topic with Donnie's question. "Do you still dream of April?" Mikey asked. Donnie stamped his foot in fury, "Uh…." Mikey started before realizing Donnie was going to tackle him and ran around.

Leo came in to witness both Donnie and Mikey running around. "Guys! What are you doing? There's no running around the lair, remember?" Leo said, but the two brothers ignored him and carried on with their behaviour. "Not working, Leo?" Raph said continuing to do his push ups and giving Leo a huge smirk. "Oh shut up Raph. It's not like you could do it better. If you think my leadership skills suck. Why don't you convince them to stop?" Leo challenged. "Beats me. Those two have…." But before Raph could finish Mikey stepped on his head followed by Donnie. "Alright, you two. You're going to pay…." Raph said getting up, in rage he started chasing both of them around.

"Enough!" Splinter's voice came in; the three turtles stopped their immature behaviour and bowed their heads in shame. "Leonardo, haven't you taught your brothers to be responsible yet?" Splinter asked. "Well…. I tried but they're always like that." Leo said. "No, it's because you lock yourself up in your room reading those comic books of yours. That's why we're not disciplined." Raph replied. Splinter coughed before asking his sons the situation, "Donnie said the outside world was dangerous," Mikey explained "he said that the place is infested with crooks. Raph and I personally disagree. Then I said 'April' and Donnie went berserk! Then Raph! It's like aliens took over their minds!" "You stepped on my head, shell brain." Raph growled.

"If Donatello still feels unprepared for the world above, then perhaps you too, Michelangelo can take some training and discipline to be more responsible." Splinter said, "You will require extra teachings too, Raphael. Your arrogance needs to be controlled; you must not rush into every challenge ahead." Splinter then turned to Leo, "As for you, despite your great ninjitsu skills I still expect much more from your leadership and responsibility. For now on, no one is allowed to go above the world unless I say you are prepared. Today there will be no training, but tomorrow you'll start early." Splinter walked away back to the dojo room where he lives in but not before giving the turtles his final word, "I want you all to be better than me and not act so foolishly with your life. That is why I train you like ninjas rather than just sons."

As Splinter left the turtles alone, Mikey began groaning, "Ah…. We can't go for pizza anymore. Nor can you search for April…" Donnie gave Mikey an angry look but knew he shouldn't act upon it. "Great….What am I gonna do now? Play the TES? Read my _Justice Force _comics? _Bugman _comics_? _Skateboard? Or maybe read the _Little Samurai_ comics all over again." Mikey wondered. "Actually, I was planning to upgrade the TES and also Splinter has a rule about no skating in the lair. Go read your comics." Donnie said.

**Part 2**

For the following week, the turtles had to wake up at 4:30 am in order to train at the dojo room where Splinter lives. "Remember, a ninja does not rely on his eyes only. Use your ears, nose, and any sensor to detect your enemy's presence and movement." Leo and Raph were once again squaring off against each other with Raph teasing Leo to make a move. "Back straight, Leo. That way it will stop you from losing too much stamina." Splinter instructed as he watched Leo carefully pointing his katanas at Raph, "I don't like waiting, so make a move." Raph taunted spinning his sais in his hands.

"I'm patient, Raph. You're not. And by default, I'm better than you." Leo spoke back. Raph then felt the urge to attack his older brother and charged forward but Leo caught his arm and gave it a twist that made Raph yelp, Raph then proceeded to punch him with his other hand but Leo blocked it too before giving him a swift kick at his kneecap. Raph began hopping until Leo kicked his other kneecap ending the fight. "Well done Leonardo." Splinter complimented, "Don't worry Raph, I actually think you're better than me in an eating contest." Leo said to his brother. "Next time I won't waste a move like that ever." Raph groaned. "Donatello, how is your progress?" Splinter asked from afar. "I'm fine, sensei. But this punching bag feels strangely harder than usual." Donnie commented. "Donnie, where's Mikey?" Leo wondered. "Uh… He said he wanted to practice his ninja vanish." Donnie said continuing to punch the bag. "Oh he went to practice, hey? Can I try something?" Raph asked as he walked up to the punching bag.

Raph then delivered a huge punch that made a large sound of pain, "Alright…. Donnie perhaps you need to work some muscle." Raph commented as he unzipped the punching bag and a thud, Mikey came down all bruised from shell to head along with some stuffing. "That….was the best vanish…I ever did…." Mikey groaned. "Seriously? Why would you make Mikey a punching bag, Donnie?" Leo asked. "I didn't notice…. Seriously, he's good at vanishing." Donnie excused himself. "Man, I was lucky to find out that there wasn't enough stuffing in this bag. Oh yeah, Donnie please punch better next time." Mikey said holding his right hand over his bruised right eye. "I'm gonna get some ice out of the fridge for that." He said again.

"Why did he hide in the punching bag in the first place?" Raph questioned, Donnie gave a shrug in response. Later back on the surface, Shark was running around the city like a normal stray dog, people who saw him would back away in fear that he may transmit rabies or aggravate it, the dog sniffed the air and then heard sirens come to his way. The police of course had shown up to put the dangerous dog down by force, however the bullets the police force fired did not do Shark any form of harm instead it angered him and made him lunge for the cops who were then terrified by the mutant dog who tossed and turned police cars over. At this moment, New York has already developed a new source of fear.

Back in sewers, Splinter was teaching his sons to meditate and embrace harmony, but for Mikey he soon found the training to be boring and asked Splinter a question, "Sensei, if we….." but the words were cut short when Splinter hit Mikey on the head with a Japanese fan. "Do not say a word; you are processing your inner spirits." Splinter said. The lesson lasted for about half an hour and the turtles felt they were disciplined well enough. "Do not think this is over. We still have so much to work through, my sons." Splinter said as he watched his bored sons walk out of his room. "Work…." Raph grumbled. "I wonder if I still have time to upgrade that TES." Donnie wondered. "I'll help you with that one." Mikey said.

After an hour, the turtles were bored out of their mind so bad that it was not until Donnie came in with the newly upgraded TES. "Guys, I've made our video game console even better. It's now called the Super Turtle Entertainment System! It now hosts 32 bits and not only that…. I think we can make our TV work properly again." Donnie cried, "Oh, I thought our TV worked like always. We play video games on it or watch old movies on it." Raph said rolling his eyes as if it was nothing new. "No, no. I mean we can literally….have a chance to connect to digital TV. Not only that… The graphics I assure you will look amazing." Donnie said with more glee. "Alright, Donnie. Boot up and let's see what you've made." Leo said with a slight interest, Donnie walked up to the TV carrying the STES to the TV where he plugged the console in and turned on the TV.

Instead of the fuzzy screen, the turtles now have a fairly clear screening of a TV channel. Currently it was Channel 6 news. "Police say that a mutant dog identified to be of Doberman breed to be on the loose. It was described by Chief Officer Michael Sterns as a real monster and not fictional." A lady's voice said on screen. "Mutant dog?" Mikey chimed in, "I can assure the public that it was real. Even our forensic scientists admit it was real. We're already on move to go after this animal." A large man in a police uniform said in front of a microphone, and then footage of Shark appeared on screen with him roaring out loud. "Whoa, check out the size of Rahzar!" Mikey commented. "Police are still proceeding to track down the animal. And after the break, we'll be talking about sport." The news on screen soon changed to a commercial regarding a bank which the turtles ignored.

"Rahzar?" Raph asked confused. "Uh yeah….I wanted to call that thing so many names like Dogpound, Puppy Eyes…. But I think 'Rahzar' is a befitting name to this thing. So yeah…. Let's call him….RAHZAR!" Mikey then made an intimidating pose in front of his brothers. "Guys, do you think we should stop this monster before it rampages the city?" Leo asked. "Oh, you don't say, Leo. That thing definitely needs a beating." Raph said. "But that's cruel…." Mikey whimpered. "No…. It's a wild animal that could harm anybody." Raph argued back. "Alright, if we're going to stop it at least we gotta go out to the surface secretly without Splinter knowing….." Leo whispered.

"Uh….." Donnie scratched his head until Mikey slapped him. "Dude…. We're gonna be heroes. Don't hesitate." "Fine…. Oh boy, my stomach feels bad…." Donnie complained nervously. "Alright, Donnie, pack our gear and let's all move. We're ninjas after all." Leo whispered. As soon as the turtles prepared everything they snuck out of the sewers into the night ready to take on the mutant beast that terrorizes New York.

**Part 3**

The turtles leapt from different buildings in search of the mutant that everyone had feared, "Feels good to be out in the night!" Mikey exclaimed. "Eyes open for that dog, guys." Leo said. The turtles then halted at one point for a bit of observation. "There's some sort of foul odour…" Leo commented smelling the air in disgust. "Worse than what I've experienced back at home." Donnie added in.

Then the sound of growling followed and the turtles became super worried. "Uh….This guy is probably hungry." Mikey said, then with amazing strength a being in shape of a werewolf leapt high in front of the full moon above the sky landed in front of them. "Uh, is that a werewolf or not?" Raph asked. "It's Rahzar, dudes. Except he's standing like a normal person this time." Mikey said. "He's hunched back though." Donnie added. "Look at the chest plate of his. It's wicked looking!" Mikey exclaimed. The dog that was known as Shark before curled his teeth up and looked at the turtles hungrily, his claws extended out a little to add more intimidation. "Turtles…. Tasty turtles." Rahzar said as saliva drooled from his mouth, the mutant dog then charged forward to his target with his mouth wide open.

"Bad dog!" Mikey said as he reached for his nunchakus and hit him on the nose. But Rahzar felt nothing but anger and reached out to Mikey by the hands. "Don't…. call me….dog." Rahzar snarled as he threw Mikey to the ground. "Mikey!" Leo yelled as he saw Rahzar throw him to the floor. "Ugh… Guess we can all just call him Rahzar." Mikey said rubbing his sore head. Leo, Raph and Donnie all grouped up together and started attacking Rahzar one by one, but the attacks were rendered a bit useless and did not do much harm. Rahzar then knocked aside Leo and Donnie and turned his attention to Raph by grabbing him on the throat, "We've met before turtle…. At my master's den. You choked me once but now I'll choke you…." Raph struggled against Rahzar but found it too difficult to knock him away.

It was not until Leo leapt onto his back and started jabbing him on certain areas on the back. Rahzar snarled in pain and grabbed Leo from behind. "Leo!" Donnie yelled as he whacked his bo staff onto Rahzar's bottom, "Ew…." Donnie said in disgust. "Alright, Michelangelo is back in the game!" Mikey said twirling his nunchakus around before jumping on his head. Rahzar was annoyed to death with the turtle's efforts to hurt him and told them that he possessed the strength of a true mutant.

"I'm too advanced for you turtles. You're all inferior life forms in my eye." Rahzar said. "That's it, dog freak. Time to gift wrap you back to your ugly tattooed master." Raph said as he charged forward with his sais. "Alright guys, maybe let's aim for his chest cavity…. That should put him down." Leo ordered as he charged for the chest plate. "You can't touch me…. Turtles." Rahzar growled as he smacked both Leo and Raph aside. "Well then, let's dance, dog…." Raph taunted.

Rahzar did not like the word "dog" and roared out loud possibly catching the police's attention. Even with their shells, the turtles were too squishy for a giant mutant dog. They duelled for ten minutes, and then another five minutes until the turtles were exhausted by their effortless attempts to attack his weak point. "Silly turtles should not have come outside… Now you all belong to my master, Hun." Rahzar then raised a claw ready to cut his foes into turtle chow, but the kill was cut short when an arrow flew by and hit him on the chest right where his weak spot is. "Get away from my sons." A wise old voice said.

Rahzar looked up to see Splinter with a bow and arrow on top of an old water silo; he leered out his teeth in front of the rat sensei and growled. Splinter leapt up high and landed in front of his sons, "Sensei…" Leo cried helplessly. "We'll talk about this later." Splinter replied and turned to Rahzar. "Filthy rat…." Rahzar growled as clumsily ran towards him due to the arrow. Splinter lashed out a piece of coarse rope and leapt onto the back of Rahzar, he then tied a knot around his jaw to prevent him from opening his mouth and dodged his hands in time before being grabbed. Splinter then grabbed his right hand and twisted it with enough might to make the beast howl, he then did the same with his left hand except he bit the hand like a normal rat.

Splinter sent the finishing moves by side kicking his left leg and made him fall to the ground, he then grabbed the leg and with all his might he managed to throw Rahzar off the top of the building into the streets below. "That was epic, sensei!" Mikey complimented, "We have a lot to talk about back home, my sons." Splinter replied. Leo had a little peek at what happened to Rahzar but could not see through the pitch black where he was though he felt he heard a dog's whimper. "Let's all head home now….." Splinter said.

Later arriving moments later in the sewers, Splinter was unhappy with what his sons had done. "How…. Did you track us? Sensei?" Donnie asked. "I can smell where you go…." Splinter replied simply, "my sons, there is a lot of things you still have not learnt. I did not grant you permission to go outside and yet you disobey me…" "Sorry, sensei…" Leo said in shame. "I have not taught you everything yet. No one goes without permission! Do I make myself clear?!" Splinter asked furiously. "Yes, sensei." The turtles all said. "Go to your rooms now. Forget about it for now….." Splinter quietly said.

On top of the surface, in the sinister area of the Foot Clan lair. Tatsu asked Shredder what he had found about the canister. "A long story…. This canister is what I used to kill my old nemesis. But the turtles, the mutant dog all tell me one thing. Hamoto Yoshi still lives, human or not. I entrusted people like Hun and Burns to track him but now begins the real game. I, myself will go and find out where he is. I will finish him and his loathsome ninja turtles….. From now, the Foot will hunt with its leader."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. StockGen Warehouse Breakout

**StockGen Warehouse Breakout**

Disappointed with their disobedience, Splinter pushed his sons further into training such as showing them the most advanced techniques to utilise their skill in different forms of ninjitsu. "Steady, Leonardo. It takes time to cross through tetsubishi…." Splinter instructed as he watched his elder son walk slowly across a floor of spikes. Leo cautiously walked through the trial of spikes easily and quoted "Piece of cake." "Raphael." Splinter said. Raph cracked his knuckles, "Ah, no worries." And without ease Raph treaded through the trial. Splinter then turned to his youngest sons, "Donatello and Michelangelo." Donnie puffed his breath and slowly but steadily treaded through the tetsubishi spikes without getting poked by a single one. "Hey, I did it!" Donnie excitedly exclaimed.

"Come on, Mikey." Raph teased as he watched with glee as Mikey nervously stepped in. Mikey was doing fine until he lost balance due to his fear of spikes falling down and kicking up some of the spikes as he fell and earned some spikes on his back too. The rest of turtles ducked as the spikes flung up by Mikey's legs hit the shoji wall behind them. Splinter made an unhappy gruff sound and ordered Mikey to pack up his spikes back into a small box. "My sons, we need to talk again." Splinter said. Sitting his pupils on the concrete/bamboo floor, Splinter ordered his sons to listen to a lecture of his. "There are many ways people can defeat you. It is not through physical contact to a weapon, it is being a victim to someone's mind. That is why I set up this challenge so you can outsmart your enemies next time at any rate." Mikey then started talking, "Uh….Sensei, I got a question I've forgot to ask."

"What is it, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "How did you know where to find us and Rahzar fighting?" Mikey asked. "Why I'm a rat. I can smell good with my nose." Splinter told him, "Was that any relevant?" Mikey nervously laughed, "Uh yeah, just to know you better." Raph slapped Mikey on the head. "Dude, that was way irrelevant with what we are doing!" Raph snapped. "Dude….No need to be a hard case." Mikey said rubbing his head. "Raph…. There's no need to be frustrated." Leo said putting a hand onto Raph's shoulder. "It's his fault for always asking sensei stupid questions." Raph answered. "HOW ARE THEY STUPID?!" Mikey yelled. Raph yelled back "BECAUSE THEY ARE!" "Enough! Shall we carry on with this lecture?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Leo agreed. After listening long enough to Splinter's lecture, the turtles began going back to their usual activities as normal teenage boys. "Dude…. Did you even understand Splinter's words?" Mikey asked Raph while reading an issue of _Bugman Rises,_ "Yeah… It's all about how dangerous the world is, right?" Raph said while playing a racing game on the STES. "Guys, guys, guess what I just made!" Donnie came out excitedly. "Uh…. I don't know. You've only fixed my mini table soccer table and probably fixed our problematic oven as of today." Raph lazily said as he continued playing. Donnie squealed "No, no, no, better than that."

"Dude, you sound so much like a fan girl." Mikey commented. Donnie ignored Mikey's comments and asked the two to stop what they are doing. "Uh…. Sorry, Donnie. I'm in a middle of a race." Raph said continuing to glue his eyes on the game. Donnie replied, "Pause the game." "What?" Raph asked in confusion. Donnie face palmed his head, "Pause….. P.A. U. S. E! Just stop playing for a moment!" Raph then turned his head with an annoyed expression while still holding onto the game controls.

"Alright, do you see what's on my forehead?" Donnie said pointing to his forehead. "Goggles?" Mikey said in boredom. "More than that. It's my super techno-goggles. It has microscopic vision, night vision, a camera, a recorder and even a phone." Donnie explained. "Uh… I better give that a name. How about T-Lens as in 'Turtle Lens'?" Mikey suggested. "Oh, thanks, Mikey. 10 out of 10 name." Donnie said. "Okay, now stop wasting my time and let me finish my game." Raph said. "Sure, but it's already ended and you've just earned last position. " Donnie pointed out.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Raph growled. "Your fault for not pressing the pause button." Donnie said. "What's the pause button, hey? You're the tech guy here!" Raph yelled. "Dude, it's right there." Mikey said pressing a small button. "Well nothing happened." Raph said. "That's because you're on the high score board." Mikey said pointing towards the screen. Donnie grabbed all his required gear out of his room to test his T-Lens but before he got to the sewer entry he was stopped by Leo on the way. "Hey Donnie, what's with all the gear you're packing? Your bo staff, goggles etc…." Leo wondered. "Oh just out for a test run with these." Donnie said adjusting the goggles on top. "And you're going outside?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Yes, it won't be far, I promise." Donnie begged, "Just on top of the building next to us." "Alright, but I'm going to supervise you." Leo said, "I'm your leader and the door opener of this lair." "Actually it's a sewer plate." Donnie said. "Whatever…..You and your scientific terms." Leo said as he helped Donnie go open the sewer entrance for him. "It's the correct word for it." Donnie said. Leo opened the plate up and he and Donnie got outside. "Alright, I need to use my climbing hooks to get up the building." Donnie said as he reached from his belt.

"What? You have climbing hooks? Where's mine?" Leo asked in disbelief. "I promise I'll make yours." Donnie said as he started climbing. Donnie climbed the old apartment block like a swift cicada and got to the roof top. "OK, Leo. I won't be long. Just need to observe my surroundings." Donnie called out from above. Donnie then attached his T-Lens and looked around his area, "Hmm….Not bad for a normal pair of googles. Now let's try night vision." Donnie said to himself rolling a wheel attached to the googles. Soon Donnie's vision became neon green and black; it gave Donnie the chance to be able to explore more of what he has created.

"It's always good to be me." Donnie said to himself as he walked to another side of the building, soon Donnie spotted a red haired teenage girl wearing a yellow jacket, green shirt and blue jeans carrying a satchel walk out of a small confectionary store. "She looks different besides the face. I'm pretty sure I've seen it before." Donnie thought to himself. Then a white van pulled over right next to her and two men got out from the back. An African-American man in a pink shirt, a pair of glasses and normal trousers with black curly, wired hair stepped out along with a Caucasian man with slick brown hair in a white sleeveless shirt and black pants stepped out and grabbed the girl quickly, the girl struggled against her captors but was powerless until she was all tied up by the two men.

"Take the bag too, Stockman." The man in the sleeveless shirt said. The man in the pink shirt grabbed the satchel and threw it inside the back of the van with the girl. "Right, let's go finish business." The man said again and got in the back of the van with Stockman. As the van drove away, Donnie recorded the whole incident with his T-Lens and thought what he had witnessed was a crime that he could've stopped. "Bad news…." Donnie said to himself.

**Part 2**

Donnie returned to the lair with Leo to tell his brothers and even Splinter about what he just saw during dinner. "So, you went outside just to test your gadget?" Raph said who was picking at his meal of algae and lichen bugs on his old plate. "Perhaps you could tell us what you just saw just then, Donatello. Was it anything to do with the Foot?" Splinter asked in a worried voice. "No, they certainly don't look like ninjas nor do I know if they work for the Foot." Donnie replied who nibbled on a piece of algae, "But I clearly saw two men kidnap a girl and drive off. That girl also looked like April." "April?" Mikey asked with interest. Donnie began describing her, "Same red hair and face but different outfit. "

"How do you know it was April?" Raph asked, "Raph, I'm pretty sure those googles Donnie wore make sense." Leo said. "One of the men referred to the other as 'Stockman'. I'm pretty sure that's a famous guy in New York." Donnie said. "It sounds familiar…. But isn't that the name of a scientist?" Leo wondered. "I know what you are talking about, Donatello. You are talking about Baxter Stockman, right?" Splinter asked. "Baxter Stockman?" Donnie questioned. Splinter told the turtles what he knew about the man called Baxter Stockman, "Yes, you see before I became a rat. At the time, I migrated to America with Tang Shen along with our child, there happened to be a man who was known as Baxter Stockman. He was the owner of a business called 'StockGen Warehouse', a place where genetic studying is superior. He was a well-known public figure in the city and was nominated as one of 'America's Finest Scientists' by American citizens."

"That's kinda hard to hear, but it could possibly be an imposter." Mikey theorized, "An imposter? Sounds funny, Mikey." Donnie commented. "Sensei, you said that we aren't allowed to go outside unless you say we're prepared. Is it okay if I call this a rescue mission?" Leo asked Splinter. Splinter swallowed a piece of algae and replied, "Do you feel ready, Leonardo? Because I feel as if you still need training…." "No, sensei. Give us a chance this time. We're asking permission for you to put our skills to the test." Raph put in. "Yeah, Raph's confident. I feel confident." Leo added in, "Even Mikey and Donnie feel confident."

"Sensei, there's time to reflect on our mistakes. But I think we can make a difference if we have permission to do a risky task." Donnie told Splinter, "Yeah, there's not gonna be a chance where the Foot will show up." Mikey added in. "Oh you sure? Michelangelo?" Splinter wondered stroking his chin. "Doesn't what danger we will be facing…. Turtles never give up." Leo said. "Let me think…." Splinter said putting his hand up to hush them. Splinter closed his eyes then became silent and had a little think.

He opened back his eyes after a minute and told the turtles of what he thinks should be done. "As a father and teacher, I want you all to take a challenge. I want you to independently complete your destined task and to do so, I give you permission…." The turtles soon became excited upon hearing Splinter's words and high fived each other. "It's ninja time, dudes." Mikey said, "Actually, it's time to show some turtle power!" Raph said clenching his fists together. "Go my sons; prepare everything you need, everything I taught, anything you need to confront danger…." Splinter said as he got up from the table.

"Let's do this." Leo said getting up from the table. "So, we're trying to get to a place called, 'StockGen Warehouse' right?" Donnie asked himself. "'Baxter Stockman', he's the guy alright?" Raph asked him. "Guys, wait I need to finish my algae…." Mikey called as he took bits of algae from his dinner plate and ate it. "Michelangelo, finish that later…." Splinter said grabbing his plate away, "For now use your energy wisely….." "Alright guys, weapons, headbands and gear…. And we're good to go." Leo instructed, "Donnie, you probably need those T-Lens too."

"No problem." Donnie said giving a thumbs up. As soon as the turtles packed everything Splinter gave them a final warning, "Stay in the shadows…. They are your only ally in the world above. But stay away from the Foot; they could be lurking inside those shadows too." "Ah, don't worry sensei. As long as you're the best, those Foot scuzzbuckets won't beat us." Raph said. Splinter gave Raph a grave look but said nothing. "Don't get overconfident, Raph." Leo reminded him.

The turtles got out of the sewer in usual fashion with Leo always being the last to get out. "Where do we start?" Mikey wondered. "StockGen Warehouse is pretty well hidden place near Central Park I'm guessing." Donnie said. "Guessing? Then how do you know where it's nearby?" Raph asked. "I have my laptop, Raph. There's a thing called the Internet." Donnie replied. "Guys, let's not waste time and start searching. Come on." Leo said as he went to climb an apartment building block. "Leo, you can use my climbing hooks instead of just jumping up." Donnie called.

"Forget about that. I can still climb the building." Leo said but his talk nearly made him slip. "Well, Donnie, it looks like you're gonna be slowing us down with those climbing hooks." Raph said jumping up the apartment block too. "Jumping is way….Cooler than climbing." Mikey said patting Donnie on the back as he followed his elder brothers. "Fine, looks like we got noise to make." Donnie said to himself as he decided to just jump up to the building making ridiculously loud noises when jumping on the steel staircases. "Ugh, this is why I prefer climbing, its way more silent than this." Donnie said to himself again.

After the turtles all got up, Leo gathered his brothers together. "Donnie, do you have your GPS with you?" Leo asked. "Of course I do…. I have it on my T-Lens." Donnie said grabbing the googles out of his backpack. "I don't remember you telling me it had a GPS." Raph said. Donnie then stopped and thought to himself, "Oh you're right….. I still haven't attached it onto the T-Lens." Donnie gave a huge sigh before reaching into his backpack again to grab out his GPS. "OK, we can resume our search for StockGen Laboratories." Donnie assured his brothers. Donnie tapped a couple of keys on the GPS and found that StockGen Laboratories is somewhere close by.

"I got the hang of it." Donnie said, "How about you all follow me?" "Guess I'll be taking advice from you, smart guy." Leo said as he followed Donnie from building to building. Meanwhile from afar, Tatsu was looking through a pair of binoculars on top of another building and then gave orders to a bunch of Foot ninjas to go after them. Inside the secret lair of StockGen Warehouse, April O'Neil was finally able to breathe properly after being stuffed with a sack on her head but found she was tied up on a wooden chair in a dark shady room with only one light. "Hello, Ms. O'Neil, welcome to StockGen Laboratories." A voice spoke.

April looked up to see an African American man with two other men standing next to him and a man in a beanie mask behind him. Both men were Caucasian but their appearances were different, one man was well dressed in a business suit like a secret agent had a strange alien looking blaster pointing to her, he had well-trimmed black hair and a weird looking expression on his face, the other was in a sleeveless shirt carrying a metal baseball bat. "Do you know why you're here?" The African American man asked. "Who are you?" April asked nervously. "I'm Dr Baxter Stockman, you may have heard of me through a couple of local magazines. But I rather remain unknown to people. The man in the suit there is called Mr Campbell, my boss and the other guy with the bat here is Carlos Hobson, you can call him 'Old Hob' for short. And that is Gerard Burns behind you, perhaps better known as the pyromaniac of New York….." The man said. Stockman then spoke again, "You obviously look clueless and want to know why you're here. It is your father that brought you here…. Here for experimenting."

"Dad?" April said. "Your father breached our rules in StockGen Warehouse, but more importantly he breached the privacy policies of T.C.R.I. And we want to punish him and we want him now. We only want your father, Ms O'Neil. You'll be fine after this." Stockman smiled. "What has my father done wrong?" April asked. "Attempting to interfere our genetic operations." Mr Campbell spoke strangely. "Where is your father now?" Stockman threatened. "In hospital…." April replied in fear. "Is this girl still worth it?" Burns wondered eager to burn her alive. "Not unless she makes a phone call….. Then we can find out more." Stockman replied, "Go ahead, Ms O'Neil. I've got your phone for you. Call your dad now." Stockman then handed April her phone.

The turtles have found out where StockGen Warehouse is located and looked at the scrapped logo on top of the warehouse building. "How long has it been when people have walked here?" Raph asked. "Maybe during the age of the dinosaurs?" Mikey guessed. "That's not possible, Mikey. Warehouses don't exist during those times." Donnie said. "You're saying they didn't exist?" Mikey said in a surprised tone. Leo and Donnie both face palmed themselves in response while Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, they're made by people. Humans….." Donnie sneered. Raph slapped him on the head, "How stupid can you get?" Mikey shrugged and gave a nervous grin.

"Alright guys, let's head in and find April." Leo commanded. "Careful, Leo. It might be a trap." Raph said as he followed him into the warehouse. "Whatever, Raph. Help me lift the warehouse door open please….." Leo replied. The turtles then tried lifting the door of the warehouse with all their strength, "Ridiculous…." Raph grunted as he tried to pull the door up. Meanwhile Mr Campbell stared at the security monitor screens next to Stockman and the others, "We must hide the girl…." Mr Campbell said observing the turtles trying to open the warehouse door. "Who are these clowns in turtle suits?" Stockman asked.

"This is so laughable." Hobson sniggered. "I know them…. It's the turtles I've been searching for. And I need to burn them for money. We have to kill them." Burns said, "Tell me more…." Mr Campbell replied. "It's all to do with the Shredder. His nemesis is here and he wants me to burn him and his disciples. I want the pleasure and the money to kill them." Burns explained. "Very well….. Commence the killing operation." Mr Campbell said. "What about Ms O'Neil here? Isn't she important than those turtles?" Stockman asked.

"Affirmative, but I foresee the task in disposing those turtles off first." Mr Campbell answered. "Seems logical considering they may interfere. I think this is a good call to get my Mousers into play." Stockman suggested. "We need something better than your little machines. We need fire." Burns said. "Fire is just more trouble." Stockman snapped, "Machines are the more efficient way." "Screw that logic of yours. We're burning them." Burns said holding a lighter up.

"Enough! I say we go with the Mousers because I trust Stockman's suggestions more than a strangers." Mr Campbell said. Burns growled in frustration, "You obviously have no clue about the turtle's capability in ninjitsu." "They're dangerous….. Relax, I bet they're going to be scared by a horde of them." Stockman said.

**Part 3**

"This is worthless. The doors too tight." Donnie said. "I think I need to work out more." Raph said in disappointment looking at how green his hands were. Suddenly the warehouse door rolled open and standing several white machines with teeth and two legs. "Robot crocodile heads with chicken legs?" Mikey asked. "Ha! I'm going to love this." Raph said charging in and stomping on two Mouser heads. Back in the room where April is held captive, Stockman had a grim expression on his face as he saw Raph stomp on the Mousers heads.

"Stockman, did you delete the programming of your creations?" Hobson asked. "Dang it!" Stockman yelled as he went for the control panel and pushed a red button, "OK, I activated attack mode….." The Mousers soon flashed red lights on their head and started snapping. "Raph!" Leo yelled as he drew out his katanas, "It's time for _Super Mikey Bros._" Mikey said as he drew out his nunchakus and twirled them. Leo cried, "Hey Mikey, get back here!" But Mikey ignored him and hoped onto a Mouser's head crushing it.

"You know sometimes we just don't want to take orders." Donnie said and charged in to take out the Mousers himself; Leo sighed and drew out his katanas. Stockman looked on the screen frowning in disappointment, "What did I tell you, Stinkman?" Burns said holding the lighter in front of April's traumatized face, "I suggest we burn the girl." "Are you an idiot yourself? We need Ms O'Neil for experimenting….. To lure her father over." Stockman sneered. "Stockman," Mr Campbell said, "Why are the Mousers getting destroyed?" "Uh…. Sir. I think it's a good call to inject the StockGen into her now." Stockman said nervously. Mr Campbell's strange expression changed to an almost angry human face.

After the few remaining Mousers were destroyed, the turtles wondered where they should go next. "What lame security is this…? Did someone honestly expect robots to protect their home?" Raph said. "And why are they robot crocodile head thingies with chicken legs?" Mikey asked. "Donnie, explain why we are led to an empty warehouse with only dirt?" Leo asked. "Well…. You see I was attempting to lure you all into a trap by saying we have to rescue a girl…." Donnie sarcastically said. "I knew it, guys. Donnie is a mad scientist!" Mikey yelled. "I'm going to beat the shell out of you for this." Raph growled. "Obviously I DON'T KNOW!" Donnie yelled back.

"Angry turtles." Hobson laughed staring at the security monitor screen. Stockman grabbed a syringe with a green glowing substance out of the drawer beneath the security monitor mainframe and cupped April's mouth. "Relax, Ms O'Neil. It won't hurt and the chemical is safe." April struggled against Stockman but Hobson held her still as the syringe came closer to her. April thought she was doomed but her luck was restored when she found the strength to just kick Stockman in the rib moving him away a little and giving her enough energy to scream for help.

"Did anyone hear that?" Leo asked as he looked around. "I heard it." Donnie replied," And I have a clue where that scream is." April's scream sounded off again giving Donnie the final clue as to where she is. "Oh, I got it." Donnie said and rushed to an area of the warehouse, Donnie used his staff to wipe the dust away revealing a concrete trapdoor. "I need help opening this." "Why need a key when you can open it up instantly?" Raph said as he walked up to the trapdoor and started jumping up and down. "Oh boy…." Burns cried as he saw dust fall from the ceiling. "They've discovered us." Mr Campbell said reaching for his blaster.

Suddenly Raph burst down from the ceiling and landed with a thud on the ground. "What kind of rubber suit is that?" Hobson asked. Raph huffed and puffed furiously showing off his sais, "Uh…. Nice turtle…." Stockman said still holding the syringe in front of April, but this did not change Raph's attitude and soon Leo, Donnie and Mikey joined him. "Take one step and this girl will become a mutant cat…." Stockman threatened. "Well that's funny because we're mutant turtles….." Raph replied.

"I love that shirt of yours, Professor Pink Shirt!" Mikey cried. "My shirt? What is wrong with my shirt?" Stockman angrily asked, "And my name is Baxter Stockman not some cartoon villain name….." "What are waiting for? Kill those turtles!" Burns cried. "Oh look its Fire Freak…. Hi!" Mikey said waving at him. "Don't say "Hi!" to a scumbag!" Raph nudged him, "He wanted to burn us all, remember?" "Then how do we greet our enemies?" Mikey asked. "You growl at them." Raph replied baring his teeth in front of his enemies.

"Guys! Duck!" Leo ordered as Mr Campbell fired a laser at them. The turtles looked back to see a Foot ninja standing behind them with a hole in his chest. "So are they working for the Foot or what?" Raph wondered. Tatsu and two other Foot ninjas jumped down from the trapdoor entrance with their swords drawn. "You're not leaving, turtles." Tatsu said. "So who do we fight?" Mikey asked scratching his head. "I'll go for the Foot ninjas!" Raph said twirling his sais around, "They've got loads of minions for me to kill." "That's pretty dark and gritty, Raph. Just beat them up." Leo said deciding to fight the Foot ninjas too.

"I guess I'll go for Stockman and the others." Donnie said twirling his staff around in front of them to scare them while intending to rescue April. "Mikey, you with me?" "Don't mind." Mikey replied. "Let's go….." Donnie said as he charged forward. Stockman who had no skill in combat already cowered off to a corner while Mikey took down Hobson easily. "Get off me, freak." Hobson said but Mikey put his feet on top of Hobson's face and smothered him with all kinds of repulsive smells. Donnie swiped his bo staff at Stockman and made him let go of the syringe. "You two seem to forget me and Mr Campbell." Burns said as he reached out for some fire bombs in his pockets and threw them.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried still pinning down Hobson. Donnie freaked out at the attack and let go of the syringe. The syringe slid across the floor next to Mikey who grabbed it and started pointing it at Hobson, "You've got no idea what that is…." Hobson hissed. "Oh I don't? Can I at least see what happens?" Mikey asked and jabbed it onto his neck. Meanwhile Donnie was having a hard time facing both Mr Campbell and Burns. Mr Campbell fired a red laser at Donnie which hit the security monitor screen and destroyed all the evidence of the turtles ever coming to StockGen Warehouse.

"You idiot, you've just destroyed footage of four mutant turtles!" Burns said. Mr Campbell did not like the word and turned against him by pointing his blaster at him and fired. Burns dodged the fire and saw it hit another Foot ninja to the ground. "Hey!" Raph yelled angrily. Mr Campbell continued firing some more lasers before retreating to a door that is secured by a password and tapped a few numbers before leaving behind the door. "Coward!" Burns angrily yelled shaking his fist before turning his attention to Donnie.

"I don't need that Mr Campbell anyway to help me. He's nothing but A.I." Burns said. "You mean he's a robot?" Donnie asked. "Precisely yes…." Burns said reaching for another fire bomb in his pocket. "Oh boy, time to remember Master Splinter's training in dodging." Donnie said. Stockman watched from a far to witness what he is seeing, he saw Leo and Raph taking on Tatsu and the Foot ninjas to Donnie and Burns duking it out while Mikey was just fiddling with the unconscious Hobson. The only thing that he could do was try and take April O'Neil away without having to face the turtles, so Stockman took his time wisely to avoid the fighting and get to April who is trying to release herself from the chair.

Stockman approached April and helped untie her. "Don't think this is….." But before Stockman could finish April punched him in the stomach hard and tried to escape. Burns noticed this and turned his attention to April. He stopped her from getting away and held her captive again. "Two important jobs; One I must destroy you and two, I must help with the experimentation of this girl." Burns said arm locking April. "Either way, you're going down." Raph said punching Burns in the face and releasing April.

"Hi I'm Donatello." Donnie approached her, "I think we've met before." April looked dazed at Donnie making Donnie laugh nervously but April fainted after the brief moment. "I guess we could bring her back to the lair." Raph said blocking an attack from a Foot ninja. Leo was busy fighting the remaining ninjas and Tatsu. "Your skills are still undeveloped." Tatsu said to Leo blocking every attack. "Leo, it's time to go, we've got April!" Donnie called out carrying her on his back. "Alright, it's time to retreat turtles!" Leo ordered.

Mikey got off Hobson and Raph stopped fighting the rest of the tired Foot ninjas. Donnie ran to the trapdoor ladder and climbed it first followed by Mikey then Raph. "Alright, see you later." Leo said as he stopped holding back Tatsu and dropped a smoke bomb. "No!" Tatsu cried and slashed nothing but thin air. Tatsu took time to catch his breath and looked at mess around him. Foot ninjas lay beaten and only two were killed by the actions of Mr Campbell. Hobson groaned in pain and felt uncomfortable with the StockGen injected into him while Burns lay on the floor clutching onto his face.

Tatsu approached Stockman who just got up from the swipe of Donnie's staff and seized him by the collar. "I may have lost the turtles. But I would be glad to bring you back with us. Dr Stockman…" Tatsu threatened. Stockman looked in fear at Tatsu's eyes and gulped, Tatsu dropped him to the floor, "You provide us with some information or join us…. Now get up before the police come and let's go meet the Shredder…"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
